When you love two
by lilmisblack
Summary: There was tenderness in one's touch, while the other was rough. One offered a future, the other adventure. They craved one another with a passionate intensity that burned to their very souls and she knew she could never choose. HGBWCW
1. Pathetic

This fic is a response to MistressMalfoy's birthday challenge at Grangerenchanted

Hermione sighed and closed the book; she had been trying to read, but the truth was she had been staring at the same page for hours. Life wasn't supposed to be like that. She had had all these great expectations about how her life should be, everyone had, really, but nothing had turned out as planned.

She wasn't sure why it had happened, or how. She had finished Hogwarts, completed her apprenticeship in both Charms and Ancient Runes, and had what looked like a promising future, but then he had made his way into her life.

She didn't blame him for it, how could she? She was the only one to blame, really. She had been the one that had let great opportunities go by, to stay with him. He had never asked her to, but she had fallen in love, foolishly and desperately, and she had done what had felt right at the time.

A soft knock on the door startled her, and she got up, wondering who would be visiting so late. No matter how sad her thoughts had been only moments before, a smile took over her features as soon as she saw him, standing outside her door, under the rain, waiting for her to let him in.

"Bill," she barely whispered, before his lips descended on hers, and he slowly pushed her inside the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, between kisses.

"She went to her parents," was all the answer she got, as his lips moved to her neck.

Feeling her heart beat faster, she moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Did something happen?" she asked, trying to keep her tone normal.

"Nothing important. Her sister gave birth, and she wanted to be there," he said dismissively, pulling her closer to him again.

"Oh, right," she muttered. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked then, changing the subject and quickly turning around, so he wouldn't see her eyes fill with tears. Why was she even surprised? After almost two years, Hermione should know he wouldn't leave his wife, no matter how much he claimed to love her. But still, when he had said Fleur had left, a part of her wondered if maybe he had finally made a choice, finally fought for what he said he wanted. She was just being foolish.

"Not really," he answered by her ear, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist from, behind, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back against him, but didn't speak. "Is everything all right?" he asked, pulling her closer to his body.

"Tough day at work, that's all," she answered, tilting her head to the side when he kissed her neck.

"Is that stupid boss of yours still making your life miserable?"

"Oh, don't get me started there," she said with a sigh.

"I don't know why you stand it. Someone like you, I'm sure you could get any job you wanted, and still, you're stuck in that place, doing a job anyone with half a brain could do, with a boss that seems to hate you."

Well, of course she could get another job, one that was challenging and exciting, but that would mean she would probably have to move, and she wouldn't be able to join him every time he was sent abroad on an assignment, and that was about ninety percent of the time they spent together. But she couldn't tell him that, he didn't need to know how much she was giving up for him. It was her decision, not his.

"You should dry your clothes, you'll catch a cold," she said, instead.

"Or," he said, turning her around to face him, "I could just take them off."

A smile made its way back to her lips when she saw the way he was looking at her. It never failed to arouse her, no matter where they were, or who they were with, or even if they had been fighting only moments before. Just one look and she was his.

She nibbled on her lower lip as she watched him take off his robes, and let them pool on the floor around his feet.

"Care to help me?" he asked, with a mischievous smile, but she just shook her head and walked to the couch. She sat and leaned back, and when he looked at her confused, she simply smiled and motioned for him to continue.

His hands moved down his chest, slowly undoing his shirt, one button at a time. He took his time, his fingers caressing his skin as it was revealed, just like she always did, his eyes never leaving hers as he undressed for her.

She could feel her body reacting to him, the heat, the need, and it took all she had not to get up and go to him, touch him in the way she knew he liked, make him want her the way she wanted him.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, his voice low and seductive, sending shivers all through her body. She didn't answer.

He finally reached the last button, and undid it too. The white shirt was still wet from the rain, and it clung to his skin deliciously, letting her see his lean muscles through the material. She licked her lips, and let her own hands roam her body, caressing her neck first, and then moving down. She moaned lightly when her fingers ghosted over her hardened nipples, and watched him freeze for a moment, a fierce look on his face, gone the next second.

He turned around, his back to her, and slid the wet shirt off his shoulders, letting her watch his muscles tense and flex as he moved. When he turned back around, her hand had already found its way under her skirt.

She saw it in his eyes, the raw desire, the need. No matter what he said or thought, it was a part of him, and she loved it. Playful Bill was gone. Dominant Bill was there now.

With a deep, rumbling growl, he stalked towards her, his eyes darker, his jaw set, and his bare chest rising and falling in rhythm with his steps. It barely took him a few seconds to reach her, all playfulness gone as he leaned over her, his fingers wrapping themselves around her hand, forcing it out from under the clothes, and then pinning it up next to her head.

He took her lips then, in a hard, almost desperate kiss, his tongue easily setting the rhythm as his teeth played with her lip, biting hard enough for her to feel it, but not enough to really hurt.

Her free arm moved around him, as she buried her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer, but he would have none of it. With another growl, this one a warning, he moved her arm away, and pinned it next to the other, holding both her hands firmly with one of his.

She could see the flecks of gold in his eyes, as he moved back a bit, his heated gaze running down her body as he licked his lips. He pushed one of his knees between hers, making her part her thighs, and then leaned forward again, his whole body resting flush against hers. With a low moan, she arched her back, pushing her hips up, trying to get more contact, to feel him, and she heard him chuckle against her ear, before he moved his leg higher up between her thighs.

Even if they started off slow, it usually ended up like that between them, him taking complete control, and her enjoying every minute of it. She didn't know if he had always been like that, or only ever since Fenrir's attack, but she wouldn't ask, and it didn't really make any difference.

She felt his hand travel to her thighs, his body still moving rhythmically against hers, and he pushed her skirt up around her waist, before wrapping his fingers around her knickers and easily tearing them off her body, making her yelp. His laugh was low this time, but his breathing got louder, and she could feel his breath on her neck, in between nibbles she knew would leave a mark.

"Smell so good, witch," he breathed, by her neck, before licking up her throat. "Taste so good."

His free hand made its way between them, a finger flicking over her clit, making her arch and moan, and then, unexpectedly, he pushed two fingers inside of her, silencing her surprised gasp with another bruising kiss.

She spread her legs wider apart, and he moved between them, his fingers never stopping as his thumb rubbed her clit, making her lose control. His tongue mimicked the movement of his fingers, the rhythm faster as the minutes flew, and she felt her body start to tense.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked roughly by her ear, but just as she was about to answer, he pushed another finger inside, reaching the perfect spot, and her whole body arched as her muscles contracted around his fingers, trapping them inside.

The grin on his face was almost wolfish, as he kept on moving, watching her writhe under his body, and drawing out her pleasure until she begged him to stop. And then, leaning back just enough, he hastily undid his trousers and pushed them down his legs, before burying himself in her body.

She wrapped her legs around his hips after a moment, trying to push him even closer, deeper within her.

"Bill," she moaned, her nails sinking into his back as soon as he let go of her hands.

His arms moved around her waist, and then he got up, as easily as if she weighed nothing, still firmly buried within her, and looked around the room, trying to find a better place. There wasn't much furniture around, so he finally lowered her to the floor, and kissed her hard again.

Now that his hands were free, he ripped her top open, his lips leaving a wet trail on her heated skin as they moved down, wrapping around her hardened nipple, as the rhythm of his thrusts increased. She buried her hands in his hair, pushing his head closer, and this time, he didn't stop her.

She groaned in protest when his lips left her body, but the promising smile on his face made her heart beat faster as she wondered what he could be planning. With both hands firmly on her hips, he kneeled, then sat back on his feet, taking her lower body with him, so that only her shoulders were still resting on the floor, while the rest of her was supported by his arms, as he easily moved her hips back and forth, his own hips meeting every thrust.

She could almost feel the heat of his gaze on her skin, as his eyes feasted on her body, and his thrusts became deeper, faster, harder, the rhythm soon turning frantic. She couldn't speak, or even moan, as he took her, the only sound in the room that of flesh hitting flesh.

Then he pinched her clit, and her world shattered again. As soon as her muscles started contracting, she heard him groan, and opened her eyes just in time to see him throw his head back, another deep growl escaping his chest as she pulled him over the edge with her.

The first rays of sunlight made their way through the window, waking her up. She could feel his warm body behind her, his arm firmly around her waist, keeping her close. It was a wonderful feeling, waking up beside him, and one she could rarely enjoy. With a contented sigh, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. It was Saturday, and it was early, and if it were her decision, they would stay there in bed, together, the entire day.

"Morning," she heard him whisper sleepily by her ear, and tightened his arm around her.

"Morning," she replied, with a smile on her lips. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't; it was the damn light. Can't you just turn it off?"

"It's the sun," she replied, laughing.

"I know," he grumbled in return, and kissed her neck playfully.

"How did we get here?" she asked suddenly. The last thing she remembered, they had been lying on the floor, exhausted but sated, and now they were both in her bed.

"Well, I brought you here, of course. Couldn't let my girl sleep on the cold, hard floor now, could I?"

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," she sighed, and heard him chuckle behind her. She was just about to say something else when her stomach lurched loudly.

"Hungry?"

"Well, of course I am. I was interrupted by a rude man, last night, just as I was about to eat."

"A man? Who is it? When I find him I'll have to kill him," he retorted, making her laugh again.

"Oh, but he's a strong and powerful wizard. Wouldn't want him to beat you up."

"Is he now? And what else is he?" he asked, kissing his way down her neck, until he reached her collarbone."

"Oh, he's smart, and handsome, and an animal in bed," she whispered the last part, as if she was telling a secret.

"Yes, it's decided, I will have to kill him. I cannot possibly compete with that."

"It's a lost cause," she said, and then her stomach rumbled again.

"How about," he started, kissing her neck one more time before getting up, "I go fix you some breakfast?"

She started to get up, but he stopped her right away. "You stay right where you are," he said, before walking out of the bedroom.

Bill closed the door behind him, and turned left, to the kitchen. He could have easily found his way around it with his eyes closed. And the smell; it smelled of her everywhere he went, the most beautiful scent he could think of. It was funny how her house felt more like home to him than his and Fleur's ever did.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed, not for the first time, the framed pictures adorning the walls. Some of them where still; Muggle pictures. Those were the ones with her family. A few more steps and he reached the moving ones. He stopped by a small one, where she was standing between Harry and Ron, all three of them smiling broadly and waving. That was his favourite one. It had been taken by him, so many years before, when they had first met, just a few days before the Quidditch world cup.

Tearing his eyes from the picture, he moved on, glancing at the ones he found on his way to the kitchen. She looked so happy in them. She hadn't looked like that for some time now, but he wasn't sure why. He knew she hated her job, but for some reason, she refused to quit. He wondered if maybe she was mad at him, although if she was, she was certainly hiding it well. He was married, and even if he didn't love his wife, he still had to go home to her. Hermione knew all this when they started seeing each other. Surely, she understood the situation.

He reached the kitchen and stepped inside, so lost in thought he kicked the doorframe on his way inside. Cursing, he sat on one of the chairs for a moment, willing the pain away. He had left his wand in her room, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

After a few minutes, he got up again, and walked to the counter. He had been surprised the first few times he had been there; he hadn't seen many houses so Muggle-friendly. He took two cups from the top shelf, and then poured some coffee into them, using the microwave to heat it, just like she had taught him.

They had been together for almost two years, he thought, as he carefully placed two slices of bread on the toaster. It wasn't really such a long time, but he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He needed a tray, he realized, and opened the cupboard where she usually kept it, but it wasn't there. Frowning, he opened a few more, but with no luck. It was strange, she never left things out of place. He made his way to the door and glanced outside, seeing the tray he had been looking for on a small table by the couch.

He had only taken a few steps towards it when he froze, his eyes fixed on the fireplace. He had completely forgotten Fleur had said she would floo in the morning. Cursing to himself, he considered his options for a moment. He could stay with Hermione, and not be home when Fleur tried to contact him, but he knew his wife, knew he had to keep her happy or she would become even more controlling, and that would mean he would be able to spend less and less time with Hermione. And he couldn't simply change things. Leaving his wife wasn't an option.

He took the tray and walked back to the kitchen, carefully avoiding the doorframe, and then opened the microwave and took the two cups out. He placed them both on the tray, and stopped again, staring at them as if they held the answer to his problems. After a few moments, he took one of the cups, walked to the sink, and poured the coffee down the drain. He would go home, and wait for Fleur to floo.

It only took him a few more minutes to finish fixing her breakfast, and then he made his way back to her room, telling himself he was doing the smart thing.

As soon as Bill had left the room, she had leaned back into the bed again, twisting until she found a comfortable position, and then burying her face in the pillow. It smelled like him. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, he was pushing the door open, and carrying a tray in his hands.

"Smells delicious," she said, sitting up and making room for him on the bed. He smiled broadly and sat next to her, carefully placing the tray on the bed, by her side. "You're not hungry?" she asked, when she realized there was only breakfast for one.

"Of course I am, but I have to go," he said, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek.

"What?"

"I have to go back to my place."

"Why? It's Saturday, and it's still early."

"I know, but Fleur said she would floo in the morning, to tell me what had happened with her sister, so I have to be ready."

"Can't you go later? You could make something up, tell her you were at the Twins' or something."

"I can't, love. I'm sorry. You know how she is. If she tries to contact me, and I'm not home…"

She wanted to say more, something that would make him stay, but instead, she just bit her lip and kept silent. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly before getting up again.

"Will you come later on, then?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as pathetic as she thought she did.

"Full moon, tonight," he simply answered, as he reached the door.

"So?"

"We have been through this, already. I can't be around you when the moon is full."

"Of course you can. There is nothing wrong with you, Bill, and you don't have to worry about hurting me or that…"

"I can't," he said, interrupting. "I'll come tomorrow morning, all right? We can have breakfast together then."

"Ok," she relented. She knew she would get nothing by arguing more.

"I love you," he said, and stepped out.

"Love you too," she answered, but he was already walking down the hallway..

She stood still, hearing his footsteps, then the main door open, and close again. She couldn't believe he had left her like that, lying in bed, with breakfast on a tray next to her, and no one to share it with. And yet, she didn't know why any of it surprised her anymore.

It was sad. Worse than sad, it was pathetic; she was pathetic. What had happened to her? Life wasn't supposed to be like that.


	2. Alone

Warning: This chapter contains slashy-goodness.

Bill stood at the window, staring up at the full moon as if to challenge the power it held over him. He often wondered how something so normal, so ordinary, as the full moon, could alter his personality in such a way. It made him lose control, it let his most basic instincts out, and there was little Bill could do to about it.

It took him a few months after the attack to realize he couldn't be around others during those nights. He was afraid he would hurt them, and he didn't know what would happen if he got out of control and bit someone. He wasn't a werewolf, but the curse was in his blood, and he wouldn't risk hurting anyone, cursing them too. He couldn't let anyone closer those days. Except for one person, that is; the man he was currently waiting for. In those days, when the moon ruled his life and the animal took over, he was the only thing keeping Bill sane.

He saw movement through the window and stepped away from it, swiftly making his way to the door, to wait. He could hear the footsteps approaching, a sound he knew no one else would hear. Hidden by the shadows, he waited until the door creaked open, and then launched forward.

Bill grabbed the man by the shoulders as he entered, and pushed him against the wall.

"Fuck," his low voice gasped by his ear, as Bill pressed his body flush against his.

"What took you so long?" Bill growled, even as his fingers fought the buttons of the other man's shirt open.

"Bill, we have to talk," he said, pushing him away a bit, but not trying very hard.

"Later," he answered. Groaning in frustration, he tore the man's shirt open, sending the buttons flying all over the place; with a wicked glint in his eye, he licked his lips at the sight of the toned, freckled body before him.

His finger lightly traced a burn that hadn't been there the last time they had been together. "New one?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the small mark.

"Part of the job," he answered, with a shrug. "There's something we need to talk about," he repeated, but Bill wasn't listening. His hands kept caressing the warm body in front of him, the need evident in his eyes.

The moon had been up for a few hours by then, and its effects were too strong to ignore, even for a few moments. If he wanted to talk, he would have to wait. First, the animal within him had to be sated.

"Eager?" he asked Bill, with a knowing smirk that made him growl. Instead of answering, he simply crashed their lips together, in a hard, heated kiss.

He felt the other's fingers move around his shoulder, his neck, and then up, until he grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked Bill's head back. He took advantage of Bill's surprise, and pushed himself away from the wall, before flipping them over, so now he had Bill pinned against the closed door.

The man's lips were on his neck, and he nibbled and bit, as one of his hands travelled between them, cupping Bill's erection, pressing just hard enough to make him groan and push back against it.

Even as the animal wanted him to take control, another part of Bill wanted to let go, to let someone else be in charge. It didn't happen often, but it felt good while it lasted; freeing.

The man's other hand moved between them, too, swiftly undoing his trousers, and pushing them down to the floor. Rough lips met his again, and he responded to the kiss, his hands moving to the man's muscled shoulders, as he tried to push him away. But the man was strong, and kept his ground. Bill could have managed to push him away, he knew, but that would mean using the strength his curse gave him, and by doing that, he would lose the little self control he still had.

The man finally broke the kiss, his teeth nibbling on Bill's lower lip for a moment before he tilted his head back; just enough so he could fix his eyes on Bill, the hungry look on his face mirroring his own. With a wicked smirk, he ground his hips against Bill's once, and then his hand was back between them, as his fingers wrapped around his erection.

The strokes were firm, confident, just as he knew Bill liked them. After so long, he knew every trick, every touch, everything that never failed to drive him, and the animal, crazy.

Bill's hips started moving without him noticing, pushing against the hand, trying to make it move faster. It wasn't enough, he wanted more. He moved his hand behind the man's neck, pushing his head closer, so their lips would meet again. He was the one in control of the kiss now, and after a few moments, he buried his fingers in the man's hair and pulled his head back. Then, with a wolfish smile on his face, he pulled his head down, just hard enough to let him know what he wanted. It only took the man a second to comply.

He licked his lips as he watched the man kneel in front of him, his eyes still fixed on his, his hand still stroking his erection. They both stood still for a moment, and then the man winked at Bill, moved his face closer to him, and then licked the tip of his erection. It barely lasted a second, just a teasing flick, really, and then he moved back again.

Bill groaned in frustration, pushing his hips forward, but he had moved back too fast. He pushed the man's head lightly, but the man didn't move. Instead, he tightened his fingers around Bill, hard enough to let him get the message. He was not in charge any more.

He kept his eyes locked on Bill's, clearly enjoying his frustration, and then, unexpectedly, moved forward, taking him in his hot, wet mouth. Bill groaned, his back arching at the sudden pleasure, and moved both hands to the man's hair, lightly pushing his head back and forth, setting the rhythm.

He felt the animal stir inside, urging him to make the man move faster, take him deeper, to simply take what he wanted, but he didn't. Instead, he shivered when he felt strong hands moving up his thighs, one moving back to his erection, the other behind him, and he couldn't help but spread his legs, just a bit, when he felt the fingers tease his entrance.

"You like that?" the man asked, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. Instead, he simply groaned, and pushed his head back down at the same time as he pushed his hips forward, making the man take him in his mouth again.

He almost moaned when he felt a finger slip inside of him, his hips jerking forward, so he drove himself deeper into the man's mouth. He was moving faster now, his tongue teasing the underside of his erection as his finger moved inside him, searching for the spot that would drive him wild. It didn't take him long to find it.

Bill arched from the wall, his legs feeling weak as he felt the man's teeth carefully grazing his erection, and another finger slipping inside his body. Both the man's head and his fingers were moving to the same rhythm, faster and faster, until he was sure he couldn't take any more. And then it stopped.

With a loud, dangerous growl, he tried to push the man closer again, but he simply smirked at Bill, and got up.

"What are you doing?" he asked him, his voice hoarse from desire.

"You think you get to have all the fun?" he asked Bill, before crushing their lips together again.

He had been so close, so very close. He couldn't believe he had simply stopped.

Bill moved his arms to the man's shoulders, and pushed him away, this time hard enough. He watched his surprised face, as his stumbled backwards, stopping in the middle of the room, his expression turning lustful again, as he stood there, waiting for Bill to make the next move.

Bill stood in silence for a moment, his breathing hard, trying to decide exactly what he wanted to do. He was losing the last bit of restraint he had left, and now his mind was clouded with desire. With his eyes fixed on the other man, he took his T-shirt off, and then stepped out of his trousers. He looked the other man up and down.

"Take it off," he ordered, and the other man smirked before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. "All of it," he said, after a moment, and soon they were both standing there, naked.

With slow steps, meant to threaten, to make him nervous, he approached the man, stopping only a few inches away.

"Will you finish what you started?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous, and then other man merely shook his head. Just the answer he knew he would get. With another wolfish grin, he stepped forward, kissing the man hard, as he walked him back, so he had him against the wall once more.

Bill moved his hands to the other man's hips, and then pushed him closer, so that their erections were rubbing together. He heard the man moan, and then he moved his hands further down, trying to spread his legs, but the man broke the kiss, a playful smile on his lips as he shook his head again.

"Not tonight," he simply said, before pushing Bill away again. He tried to flip them over, like he had before, but Bill had been expecting it.

He took a step to the other side, so that they were both facing each other, barely a foot away. Bill took a step forward, and the man took a step back. He wouldn't make it easy, none of them would. They fought for control, they always did. Sometimes, that was what it was all about.

Bill launched forward, trying to grip him by the shoulders, but the man stepped to the side in the last second, so that Bill missed him by inches. He heard the man chuckle, and he turned around to face him.

"Missed," he said, and stepped away from Bill.

So, he wanted to play. Bill walked towards him, eyes still fixed on the other, and grinned when the man hit the small desk by the window. He wouldn't escape, now. Bill was still a few feet away, and took his time approaching, feeling the man grow slightly nervous. What he didn't realize was that he had left his wand on the table; not until the man took it and aimed it his way.

He saw the shot of light leave the wand without any words being muttered, but he swiftly stepped to the side and avoided it. In the same motion, he reached his arm forward, and grabbed the other man by the wrist, making him turn around and twisting his arm behind his back.

"That's cheating," Bill growled by his ear, as he pushed him against the table.

"Didn't know there were rules," the man replied, rather smugly, considering the position he was now in.

"You tried to use magic," Bill whispered, keeping the man firmly in place when he tried to fight him.

"You use magic too, only you don't need a wand."

"This isn't magic," he growled. "This is a curse."

"Is it?" he asked cheekily, making Bill growl again. Bill knew he was just saying that to make him angry, so that he would let his instincts take over, but knowing it didn't make any difference. It always worked.

With his free hand, Bill pushed on the man's shoulder, so that his upper body was lying on the table, and then kicked his legs apart, stepping as close as possible.

"You are playing a dangerous game, you know?" he asked, as he ground his hips against the man's. But he already knew that, of course. He knew exactly what he was getting into; always had.

He took his wand from the man's hand, waved it once, and then put it back on the table.

"Is this what you wanted?" Bill asked, as he pushed two fingers into his slick entrance, making him moan. "Not so talkative now, it seems." Still, the man didn't answer.

Bill moved his fingers roughly inside him, and slipped another one in after a few moments. He couldn't wait long.

The man beneath him kept groaning, and pushing his hips back to meet Bill's fingers, but he used his free hand to keep him in place. He would only get what Bill wanted him to.

After a few moments, Bill pulled his fingers out, hearing a low groan of protest, but then he leaned forward and entered him in one hard thrust. There were no complains this time.

It felt so good to be inside him. It had been weeks since the last time they had been together, and he had missed it. Not just the sex, but also the feeling of having someone able to fight back with him, someone with whom he could let the wolf inside him free.

Bill moved both his hands to the man's hips, so he could make his thrusts harder, deeper. He watched the man move his arms to the side, gripping the edge of the table, and then pushing back against Bill, the muscles of his back and shoulders tensing as he moved.

He wouldn't last long, and he knew it. All the previous teasing, the sight before him, and the way he tightened his muscles with every thrusts, was making holding back almost impossible.

He moved one of his arms around the man, and then wrapped his fingers around his erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Bill could tell he was close too, by the way he groaned, and pushed into his hand before pushing back against him. He moved his hand faster, changed the angle of his thrusts so he would hit the right spot, and in just a few more moments he was lost.

Bill gritted his teeth when he felt those tight muscles contract around him, but after a few more thrusts he was gone as well, pounding into the other body and groaning by his ear, before they both collapsed on the table.

"Heavy," the other man groaned after a few moments, both of them still trying to catch their breath.

"Sorry," Bill muttered, as he pushed himself off the table, and, deciding the chairs were too far away, sat on the floor, still exhausted.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked when he saw him get up, walk to where he had left his clothes, and start getting dressed. He didn't answer. "Hey," he called, but he didn't seem to listen. "Charlie…" he said then, and watched him finally stop what he was doing to turn back to him.

"What?" he asked, and then reached for his wand and fixed the shirt Bill had torn open before.

"What are you doing?" he repeated. He never acted like that, never seemed so eager to just leave.

"I have to go," he said, and started walking to the door. In just a second, Bill was on his feet and by his side, wrapping his fingers around Charlie's wrist to stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Charlie answered with a sigh, but Bill could tell he was holding something back.

"When you got here, you wanted to talk about something. What was it?" he asked, reaching for his robes when he was sure Charlie wouldn't leave as soon as he let go of him.

"This has to end," he said, his voice strong, but Bill could see the sadness that crossed his face, if only for a second.

"What has to end?" he asked, even when he knew what he meant. He wanted to hear him say it.

"This, you and me," he said, motioning between them.

"Why?" he asked, and it took Charlie a long time to answer.

"I've met someone," he finally said.

"So? It's not like you haven't dated since this all started."

"This time it's different."

"How?"

"She's special, and I want everything to be perfect. I think she might be the one, Bill," Charlie answered, and he could hear the honesty in his voice.

"The one? How long have you been together?"

"We're not. I… I just want to do this right, from the beginning."

"What about us? What about me?" Bill asked, walking back to Charlie and stopping barely a foot away.

"This isn't right, and we both know it. If I want something with her, this will have to stop."

"You can't, Charlie. Remember what it was like before this?" he asked him. "I can't go back to that. You can't do this."

The nights of the full moon had been hell at first. The wolf wasn't strong enough to take over, but neither was Bill. He kept trying to keep the animal buried inside of him, and that only made things worse. He would be calm one second, enraged the next, throwing things around the room, including furniture, with a strength he didn't know he possessed. His eyes turned almost golden when that happened, he had been told. He had talked to Remus, but there was nothing the werewolf could do to help; it was different for him. He tried the Wolfsbane potion too, but since he wasn't completely a werewolf, it didn't help either.

After a few months, he decided he needed to be alone those nights, not wanting to risk hurting those around him, and bought a small house in the woods; the house that had become the place where he and Charlie met. His brother had turned out to be the only one able to help, and now he was losing that, too.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Bill," Charlie said, bringing him back to reality. "But you can control it now, it won't be like before."

"This is what helps me control it. I can't…"

"I'm sorry," Charlie interrupted, "but I have to do this. You're my brother, and I love you; nothing can change that. I'll do anything to help you, just not this. You have to understand."

"Who is she?" Bill asked, trying his best to keep his anger from showing.

"That doesn't matter."

"Do I know her?"

"That's not important, Bill, and it wouldn't make any difference," he said sadly, with a shrug. "I need to do this; I need to be with her."

"You need this too, you want this as much as I do," he said, and it took Charlie a few moments to answer.

"But I love her," he said, and they both stayed in silence for a few moments.

"So this is it, then? It's over?"

"I don't know," Charlie answered, with a saddened expression, as he turned around and walked to the door. "Maybe some day, if she understands…"

He stood still as he watched him step out the door and silently close it behind him. Then, he walked back to the window and watched Charlie walk away under the moonlight.

He was stuck in a loveless marriage, with a woman he couldn't leave. He was in love with someone else, and he knew he could never give her the life she deserved, but he couldn't live without her either. He needed his brother more than he could explain, but he had lost him, too. Charlie was the only one he felt he could be around during the full moon, their encounters the only thing that helped him keep the wolf inside him under control. He didn't think he was strong enough to make it on his own.

He heard the faint pop of Apparition, so low no one else would have heard it from where he was standing, and tore his gaze from the now empty path. His eyes settled on the bright, full moon lighting the dark instead, and once again he wondered how such a beautiful thing could make his life so complicated, so dark.


	3. Nervous

Charlie took the few steps that separated him from her door and stood there nervously. He couldn't believe he had finally asked her out. Well, he hadn't really asked her out; they were just going to see a movie, like they had many times before, only now he thought of it as a date. They would go to the movies, then he would take her to a nice restaurant, and walk her back home. Somewhere between all that, he was planning on letting her know how he felt about her. Whether he would say the words or show her, he wasn't sure yet.

'Get a grip on yourself,' he whispered, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. After a few moments, he heard her hurried steps, and the door opened.

"Charlie," she greeted, with a warm smile. "You're early. Come inside," she said cheerfully, taking his hand and pulling him into the house. "I'm almost ready, just give me a minute." Then she turned back around and ran back to her room, barefoot.

Feeling a little more relaxed now that he was already there, he closed the door behind him and moved to the couch. It only took a few minutes for her to return and he stood up as soon as he heard her step closer.

"New jacket?" she asked, walking over to where he was and standing right in front of him.

"Yes, do you like it?" he asked, all the nervousness suddenly back when she reached forward, placing her hand on his chest as she touched the material.

"Looks good on you. Gives you that dangerous look us girls love so much," she said, with a smile. "Ready?" she asked then, as she turned to the door and opened it for them.

"Sure," he answered and followed her. Side by side, they walked all the way to Muggle London, most of the time in comfortable silence, and he let his arm innocently brush against hers every once in a while.

The small cinema was almost empty, as usual. That was why they always went there. It was a strange tradition, but one he loved all the same. It had started right after the war, when she had moved into the Burrow, where they knew she would be safe from rogue Death Eaters still on the lose; he had been living there, too, after taking a job at the Ministry, at his family's request. Many lives had been lost during the war, and the Ministry had suffered considerable losses; add that to the fact that many employees were Death Eaters or spies, and the Ministry was in almost urgent need of personnel, and they wanted to make sure those jobs were taken by people they could trust.

She had wanted to go see a movie, but no one else seemed interested, except his father. Of course, he was not interested in the movie itself, not at all. He wanted to know how everything worked, how 'those Muggles' managed to capture all those images and sounds, without using magic. He watched, amused, as she threw everyone else in the room pleading looks, but no one seemed to notice, or decided to ignore them. He had finally taken pity on her, and had agreed to go. They had had such a great time that they quickly decided to do it again. Soon, it had become routine, almost a weekly date.

Although it was his turn to pick the movie this time, he let her choose. That would give a good impression, and would assure her evening started with a smile. She didn't smile as often as she used to.

After a few minutes spent trying to decide, she finally chose a strange film he had never heard of before. She loved independent movies.

"What is it about?" he asked, as they walked to the box office.

"Don't know, really," she shrugged, "But I've seen a few movies from the same director, and I like his work."

"It's over two hours long, so I hope it is good," he replied, as they waited to buy the tickets.

It was still early when they took their seats before the screen; not too close to it, not too far back, either.

They spent the next few minutes talking as they waited for the movie to start, but she shushed him as soon as they dimmed the lights, a look of concentration on her face that brought a smile to his lips. Following her example, he leaned back against his seat comfortably, his eyes leaving her to focus on the first images appearing on the screen.

"Dear Merlin," Charlie groaned, as soon as the movie was over. "That has got to be the very worst movie I have ever seen!"

"It wasn't so bad," she said, shrugging. She knew it was a lie, but she wasn't about to admit she had chosen wrong, even if they both knew it.

"Well, that's easy for you to say, you only watched the first five minutes, and spent the rest of the time with your face on my shoulder, so you wouldn't see." Of course, he would never admit that having her so close to him had felt incredible. Holding her against his shoulder for almost two hours had made the entire movie worth it, and he had inwardly cursed the fact that it had finished, because he had been forced to let go of her. If it had been up to him, he would have stayed sitting there with her wrapped in his arms forever.

"Did not!"

"Oh, please! You were scared half to death!" he laughed. "After all you have seen, after surviving a war, I can't believe a silly movie about zombies can scare you so much."

"There was too much blood!" she retorted, as they stood up and made their way back to the busy street.

"Well, what did you expect from a horror movie?"

"You know I don't like horror movies," she said.

"May I remind you, you were the one that chose it?"

"I told you I didn't know what it was about."

"Well, let's make sure we do know next time we have to pick a movie," he said, trying not to smile at the look on her face. He loved riling her up every once in a while; he just couldn't help himself.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as they reached the street, noticing he had turned in the wrong direction. "My place is this way," she said.

"You are not going home yet," he said, and stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand and then pulling her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Dinner. Can't have you going back home, alone, right after watching such a scary movie, can we?"

She looked at him for a moment, as if about to complain, but then she simply shrugged and muttered, "Fine, then."

"Good girl," he joked and started walking again, his hand still holding hers.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the small Italian restaurant, and he saw the smile on her face as they stopped by the door. She loved Italian food.

"Here?" she exclaimed, turning to him with a smile. He simply nodded and opened the door for her.

It had been some time since they'd had dinner together, but he hadn't forgotten how nice it was.

Talking to her was always so easy, and he found that all the previous nervousness was suddenly gone. He could tell she was more relaxed too, smiling and talking excitedly, and for a moment, she looked happy, like she hadn't in a long time.

She told him about her job, about how much she hated it, and her boss as well. He wondered, not for the first time, why she didn't simply quit and get a new job, something worthy of her, but he knew better than to ask out loud; he didn't want to ruin the night, or upset her.

Before he knew it, they were eating desert, and when he glanced at the clock on the wall, he realized they had been in there for over two hours. It was amazing how time went by so fast when he was with her and, when she followed her gaze and saw what time it was, her eyes widened, too, and he was pleased to know the same thing happened to her.

When they finally left the restaurant, it was dark and cold, and, even though he wanted the night to last much longer, he realized the 'date' would be over soon.

"Maybe we should Apparate away," he suggested, closing the door behind them and standing by her side.

"No, let's walk back," she suggested. "We are not that far away, and you know I love walking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on," she said, reaching for his hand and dragging him along.

"All right, then," he agreed, with a shrug. If that was what she wanted…

They had been walking for half an hour when he noticed her shiver slightly and rub her hands together.

"You look cold."

"A little," she answered, with a shy smile. "I should have brought a coat, but I didn't think we'd stay out this late."

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket and offering it to her.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. Then you would be cold," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Nonsense, I will be fine," he said dismissively, helping her put the jacket on.

"Mmm, so warm," she said, with a smile, and then looked back at him. "Thanks," she said, and he noticed her eyes move up and down his body, stopping on the tight black T-shirt he was wearing. Was she checking him out?

With a smug smile, he offered her his arm, which she instantly took, and they started walking again.

They remained silent the rest of the way, and a few times, he turned his head to watch her, and noticed she was doing the same thing.

"I had fun tonight," she said, when they finally reached her house.

"Even in the movies?" he asked, with a grin.

"Well, maybe not that much fun there," she said, laughing, "but the rest of the night was great. I really needed something to cheer me up."

"Yes, I noticed you seem a bit down, lately. Anything I can help you with?" he asked, and he took a step closer as he spoke, trying to appear nonchalant.

"You have, you always do," she replied, and he could see the honesty in her eyes.

This is it, now or never. He was a grown man, what was he so afraid of?

Gathering all his courage, he took another step closer to her, and slowly tilted his head down, giving her time to step back if she wanted to. She didn't.

He closed his eyes when their lips finally met. It was just a feathery touch at first, but when she didn't stop him, he did it again. Slow and patient, he kissed her for the very first time, her lips softly parting to accept his. He nibbled on her lower lip, enjoying the warmth, but when the tip of his tongue brushed her lip she pulled back.

She didn't say anything, and neither did he, for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his fingers on her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"I can't do this, Charlie," she said, and bit her lower lip.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm even when he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He knew she felt something for him, too, so why had she stopped him? Then the strangest idea crossed his mind, and he asked, with a confused frown, "It's not because of my brother, is it?"

"W…what?" she stammered, and a look of guilt crossed her face before it was replaced with shock.

"Is it?" he asked, surprised. He wasn't sure why that would be a problem. "I am sure he wouldn't mind," he said, with a small smile, but frowned at her confused expression. "Look, I know you two were, you know, really close, but I don't think that would be a problem. He might not be really mature, but I am sure he would understand."

"What?" she repeated, and he wondered if maybe he had been wrong.

"You and Ron. Weren't you two involved back in Hogwarts?"

"Me and Ron?" she asked, a look of relief on her face he couldn't really

understand.

"Yes, and that was years ago," he said, frowning for a moment at her expression. "So, unless you have a better reason…" he breathed against her lips, and then leaned closer again, for another kiss.

She was hesitant at first, but then he felt her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. This time, when his tongue flicked over her lips, asking for entrance, she didn't pull back. He could feel her responding to the kiss, and it encouraged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, as the kiss slowly turned more heated. There was nothing in the world other than her at that very moment. All he could think about was how good it felt to have her so close, or the way her hands pulled at his hair as she kissed him; not even the fact that they were standing right outside her house, where any passerby could see, distracted him. He had wanted her for so long he couldn't really believe it was finally happening.

"Charlie," he heard her breath between kisses, her body relaxing in his arms, and he slowly started walking with her, trying to get to the door. "Stop," she breathed, when her back hit the door, but didn't push him away.

"Why?"

"I can't do this, Charlie," she repeated, and he finally pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers, as he tried to calm his breathing. "Hermione, what is it?"

"I.. I'm just… seeing someone."

"You are? You hadn't mentioned anyone new," he said, trying to sound calm.

"Well, it's not really new, it's…"

"It's him, isn't it? The married guy?" he asked, tilting his head back so he could see her, more clearly read her expression. She didn't answer, and refused to meet his gaze. "I thought you had left him, Hermione."

"I tried, I did; it's just that…"

"He can't offer you anything. You gave him time, more than enough, and he didn't leave his wife. He just kept you there, waiting for when he felt he needed you, not giving anything back. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head slowly, and he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. It was like his heart had stopped beating. He could feel his pain, the fear of losing her to something that never existed, but he could feel her pain, too, the confusion in her mind.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, even though he had promised himself he wouldn't say those words to her, not so soon at least. He could only hope that would make a difference. When she looked away, his fingers gently but firmly pushed her chin up, making her meet his gaze. "I would never hurt you, and you know it. I can make you happy. I think maybe it's time to let go," he said, the last part barely a whisper as his lips touched hers again, for a second.

He was about to pull back when he felt her hands around his neck, pulling him to her again. He kissed her with passion, as he felt the hope return to him. He had known about the married man she had been seeing, but she had told him months before she was going to leave him. Charlie was sure he was the reason she had so unhappy lately, even if she would never admit it, and he often wished she hadn't refused to tell him who that man was. He would have made damn sure he stayed away from her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him again, all coherent thought hurriedly escaping his mind. It took every bit of the self control he still had to break the kiss.

"Not like this," he whispered, although he didn't let go of her. He wanted to do things right, from the beginning; he wouldn't start something with her when she was still with someone else.

"You are right," she agreed, nodding as she, too, tried to catch her breath.

"So…?" he asked, and instead of answering, she smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Are you sure?" he asked. If she chose him, and then changed her mind…he didn't even want to consider that possibility, so he pushed the thought away and kissed her back. After a few moments, he felt her trying to deepen the kiss, and he pulled back.

"Right," she whispered, with a smile. She looked so beautiful, her face flushed, her hair messier than usual, her lips kiss swollen.

"I should go now," he said, but didn't move.

"Yes, that's probably the best idea," she replied, as her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, and she thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I think I will be busy in the afternoon," she started, and stopped for a second, "but maybe we could have dinner."

"That sounds nice," he said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," he answered.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, neither of them making a move, just looking at one another.

"Good night," she whispered, with a smile, and he responded the same way.

Her hand caressed his cheek as she leaned forward and kissed him one last time, before turning around and walking inside her house.

He stood there, just a few steps from her door now, and he couldn't believe he was even more nervous than he had been earlier, when he had gone to pick her up.

Now, he knew she felt something for him, that his feelings weren't one sided, but he also knew there was someone else in her life, someone he hadn't counted on. He would fight for her if he had to; there was no way he would lose her now, not when he knew she was the one for him. He only wished she would tell him who the other man was.


	4. Choices

She closed the door and leaned back against it, her breathing still slightly ragged, her lips still tingling. No matter how much she tried, the smile refused to leave her face. Every part of her wanted to throw the door back open and go to Charlie, but she knew she couldn't, that she shouldn't; she had a decision to make first.

What had happened with Charlie that night had been strange, and at the same time, not at all surprising. She hadn't known she felt that way about him, not until he had kissed her, and then it all suddenly seemed to make sense.

He was always there, taking care of her, keeping her company when she needed it, understanding, and never judging. He always made her smile, made her feel better, no matter what was going on in her mind. He knew her, what she liked and what she hated, and the same thing happened to her.

He had told her he loved her, and now she realized she loved him as well.

It wasn't strange, the fact that she hadn't known until then. It had happened so gradually, so slowly, so different than what it had been like with Bill.

Bill. What would she do about that? She loved him too, loved him desperately, and she didn't want to think she would have to choose between them. How would she ever do that? She couldn't imagine her life without them in it, and no matter whom she chose she would lose the other.

She forced her body away from the door and made her way into the kitchen. She made some tea and sat down at the table. As much as she hated it, she had to make a decision, and it couldn't wait. Maybe the logical approach, the one that always worked for her, would help this time. It would be a long night.

She went through every aspect of the situation she could think of, focusing on it like she would any other problem. Most people would think she was crazy, but that was just the way her brain worked. Just take the facts, and find the solution. Of course, it wasn't so easy this time.

Bill was making her suffer, even if he didn't do it on purpose. He had his wife, and sometimes she wondered if he only went to her when he was bored with his life. Of course, those thoughts went away whenever they were together. He loved her, she knew that. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he touched her, held her.

The situation wasn't easy for him, either, but he had never promised her more than what they had. She had been okay with it at fist, but it had been years now, and she didn't think she could live the rest of her life like that. What she wanted was what she had every time they went away together, when they could be free, spend every hour with him, not having to worry about who might see, or suspect. When all they cared about was each other. That was the life she desired, the life they could have had, if he were a free man.

Charlie could give her that, too. He would make her happy, like he always did. He would never do anything to hurt her. That night she had discovered Charlie loved her, and that she loved him back. Maybe that was her second chance, her opportunity to make a choice with both her head and her heart. Maybe she was thinking too far ahead, but she knew if she gave Charlie a chance, she wouldn't regret it; except for the fact that it would mean losing Bill.

So many years wondering what love was like, wondering if she would ever find the right man for her, and now she had two men she loved, two men that loved her back. How would she ever choose?

She was meeting Charlie for dinner the next day; she would have to make her decision before then, and the only way to do so was talking to Bill.

They had been together for a long time, and he deserved a last chance. Maybe, if she talked to him, told her how she felt, maybe things would change. Maybe he would leave his wife, to be with her. Maybe.

She didn't get much sleep that night, and when she did, her dreams were confusing, restless. For once in her life, she was glad she had to go to work that morning. At least that would help her keep both Bill and Charlie out of her mind for a few hours. She would visit Bill that afternoon, and decide what her life would be like, from then on. And no matter what she decided, she would lose a man she loved, and with him, a part of herself.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Bill asked, surprised, as he opened his door to find her standing there nervously.

"I wanted to see you," she replied. "What is the matter, is she here?" she asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"What? No. No, she's not here. Come in," he said, opening the door a little wider and ushering her inside.

"What's happened to you?" she asked, once they were inside. She could see new scars in his face and neck.

"What? Oh this," he said, following her gaze. "Full moon."

"You hadn't hurt yourself for a long time; not after the first few months. Did something happen?

"No, nothing," he answered, doing the top buttons of his shirt up.

"You look nervous," she said, after a few moments.

"You shouldn't come here, someone might see you."

"Of course," she answered, in a low voice, turning away from him.

"I am sorry," he sighed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I am just surprised to see you here."

Feeling him so close, having his strong arms around her, it made everything so much more difficult.

"You said you would come over yesterday morning," she finally said.

"I know. I am sorry, but she was here most of the day. She is staying in France a few days longer than expected, and she needed some more clothes."

"She will be away then?" she asked, and felt him nod against her shoulder. "So, will you come over tonight?"

She felt his arms stiffen around her before he spoke.

"I wish I could, I really do, but…"

"But what?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"She wants me to go to France with her. I am leaving in a few hours."

For a few moments, she stayed in silence, her brain refusing to work. When she spoke, it took all her energy to keep her voice normal.

"You could have told me you were leaving."

"I was just about to Floo you." Well, how nice of him.

"Why don't you tell her you can't go? Maybe we could spend a few days together," she suggested, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm sorry, love. I really wish I could stay here with you, but you know how she will get, if I refuse to leave now."

"Of course, it was stupid of me to ask. I should go now, I am sure you still have a lot of packing to do," she said, in a low voice, stepping away from him and towards the door.

"Hermione, wait," he said, stopping her just as she reached for the doorknob. She turned to face him again, but didn't speak. "I have to go with her, but I will make it up to you, I promise. We can go away as soon as I get back; just the two of us. Maybe I can ask my boss for a mission abroad, and we could go away together, for a few days."

She looked at him, listened to what he was saying, but it was the same story over and over again, the same words she had heard countless times during the last two years, and she knew that would be the rest of her life if she let him.

"I am sorry, Bill," she said, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes, "but I cannot do that."

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"This will never change, will it?" she whispered, sadly. You will never leave her." The truth was, she had never asked him to leave Fleur, never made him choose between them, and she wouldn't start then. She would have to make the choice for him.

"She doesn't matter to me, Hermione. You are the one I love, you know that."

"I cannot live like this, Bill."

"Live like this?"

"I am just standing still, watching my life go by, as I wait for you to have a few spare minutes you might want to spend with me. I don't think I deserve this."

"It's not like that, baby. You know I love you; you are the only one, always in my mind. You are everything I could ever dream of."

"Then why are you still with her?" she interrupted.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. She gave him a few more seconds, but he didn't say anything.

"I have a chance to be happy, Bill. I have a chance to move on with my life, to stop waiting for you, and I have to take it."

"Why are you saying those things? Why now? Is there someone else?" he asked, and she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Of course there is, Bill, but not for me," she answered, with a sad smile. "There is someone else for you, the woman you always go back to, no matter how much you claim to love me. I cannot live like this any more."

She could see the pain in his eyes, the same she felt, but she had to be strong; it had to end.

He took a step closer to her, his fingers caressing her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly. It was only making it harder.

"Bill," she whispered, trying to pull back, but he wound his arms around her, trying to keep her closer.

"I love you," he whispered by her ear. "I need you, Hermione; I can't live without you."

"You can, Bill, and I will have to live without you, too."

His eyes locked on hers, and she could see he was trying to think of a way to stop her from leaving. She knew if he said something else, she would never be able to leave, so she gently placed her finger on his lips when he started to speak. She kissed her one more time, before whispering, "Goodbye." There was no stopping the tears now, as she opened the door and left the man she loved behind.

She decided to walk back home. It was a long way, but she needed time to think, and the fresh air always helped her calm down. She couldn't really believe what she had just done. She knew it was the right thing, the smart thing, but that didn't make it any easier.

For the past two years, her whole life had revolved around Bill. Every decision she made, her job, the time she spent with her friends, depended on him, even if he didn't know. Now that she had finally ended things, she felt lost, not sure what to do next. She hadn't done anything for herself in such a long time, it was disconcerting.

Maybe it was a good thing; it was time she started looking after herself. She was young, and had her whole life ahead of her. The hard part was over, telling him it was the end, leaving him behind, walking away.

It had broken her heart, but it had to be done. Not because of Charlie, she wasn't just changing one man for another; she was doing it for herself. Charlie was the little push in the right direction she had needed all along. Bill would never give her the kind of life she wanted, the kind of life she needed. She would never stop loving him, but they couldn't be together; that was the sad truth, and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

She stood in front of her door, not sure how she had gotten there, so lost in thought the entire way. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tears that hadn't stopped falling since she had left his house, and stepped into her place, suddenly full of resolution. It was time to leave the past behind, time to move on. As she closed the door behind her, she also left all thoughts of Bill outside.

She glanced at the clock on the wall; Charlie would be there in about an hour. She didn't really feel like going out, but she wasn't about to cancel their date either.

Date. That word sounded so strange. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a real date, and was surprised at how the mere thought of seeing Charlie made her feel, nervous and excited, all at the same time. Maybe she could make dinner, and they could stay there. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

The knock on the door startled her, and when she looked at the clock on the wall she frowned. It was still early. She quickly washed her hands and walked out of the kitchen. She was just getting to the door when she froze. What if it wasn't Charlie? What if Bill had, for some reason, decided to stay in London, and was now knocking on her door, wanting to talk to her again. Would she be able to keep her resolve if she saw him again, if he kissed her, if he told her he loved her?

And even worse, what if he and Charlie ran into each other there? She hadn't told Charlie that Bill was the one she had been seeing, but he was smart, and he would figure it out in a second. Would they both hate her then? Maybe they would think she had been playing with them or something. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of the possibility of them finding out until then.

"Hermione?" Charlie's voice called from the other side of the door, and she sighed in relief. She opened the door and smiled at him, only then realizing she was still wearing some worn out jeans and an old tee shirt.

"You are early," she said, letting him in, and mentally kicking herself for not changing her clothes before.

"I thought we could go for a walk before dinner," he said. "I will wait if you want to change."

"Actually, I thought maybe we could stay here tonight. I was just making dinner."

"Then it's a good thing I'm early, that way I can help. I think something is burning," he said, with a mischievous smile, and without a word, she ran back into the kitchen.

"Charlie Weasley," she yelled, after a few moments, and heard him laugh. "Nothing is burning."

"Really? Then what is that smell?" he asked, stopping a few feet from her. Stifling a laugh, she turned around and playfully swatted him in the arm. "So, what is it you are cooking?" he asked, looking over her shoulder, trying to see what she was doing.

"Lasagne," she answered.

"Yummy. How can I help?" he asked then, and she smiled.

"You could set the table."

"Sure thing." He had spent many days in her place, and already knew where everything was, so he set to the task right away.

She checked the oven to make sure everything looked the way it should, then moved to the sink and flicked her wand, making the pans start cleaning themselves. When she was sure everything was in order, she went to the dining room, where she was surprised to find the table set, and a few candles lighting the room.

"How did you do it so fast?" she asked, surprised.

"Magic," he answered, with a smile, as he walked closer to her and offered her a glass of wine.

"Magic?" she asked, in mock surprise, as she took the glass.

"So, is everything ready?"

"Yes, I just have to go change."

"You don't have to change if you don't want to; if you are more comfortable that way."

"But you look so handsome, I can't have dinner with you, dressed like this," she said, looking down at her clothes.

"I think you look just perfect," he replied, making her smile. He was always so sweet. "All right, fine," he said when she hesitated. "Go change, and I'll take care of everything here."

"You will?"

"What, you think I can't?"

"I will be back in a minute," she said, ignoring the question. "Just make sure the Lasagne doesn't burn."

"Yes, Ma'am," he mocked, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

She ran up the stairs, her mind going through everything she had in her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She should have thought of that earlier. As soon as she reached her bedroom, she started undressing, carelessly throwing the jeans and tee shirt on the bed.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, and noticed she had bits of something that looked like cheese in her hair. Dear Merlin, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before! Cursing, she went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She was amazed at how little time it took her to get ready. In just a few minutes, she popped in and out of the shower, dried her hair, put on some black underwear, not too sexy, not too plain, and then a simple strapless black dress. She glanced back just as she was about to leave the room and, with a flick of her wand, made the clothes fly back into the wardrobe. There was nothing wrong with being prepared.

She made her way back down, and saw Charlie quickly get up from the chair and stand at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at him, and felt the butterflies in her tummy go wild when he took her hand and, never breaking eye contact, lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly, just like in the movies.

Proud at herself for not giggling once, she walked next to him as he guided her to the table and pushed a chair back for her.

"Do you like Lasagne? I made it myself," he whispered by her ear, and this time, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You did? How very nice of you," she replied, trying to straighten her face but failing miserably.

"I had to impress my date," he said, walking to the other side of the table and sitting right in front of her. She noticed the table was much smaller than usual, and was glad he had changed it. That way, they could sit closer together.

Talking to Charlie was always easy. He never judged her, never made her feel uncomfortable. He was always supportive, and at the same time, she could trust him to give her his honest opinion about anything she asked. It was curious, when she thought about it, that she hadn't realized how she felt about him until then. It had been there, right in front of her, the whole time. She simply had been too distracted to notice.

Just like the night before, time seemed to fly away, and before she knew it, it was almost midnight, and they were sitting by the fire, drinking wine and laughing.

"You know," she said, after a moment's silence, her eyes on the fire, as she watched the flames move and change colour. "I think it is time for me to quit my job."

"I think you are right," he answered, after a few moments. "I don't even know why you have kept it in the first place."

"Have to pay the rent, you know?" she joked, although she knew what he meant.

"You could find another job in a minute."

"You think?"

"Of course I do," he answered, turning so that he was facing her. "You are smart, and hard working, and did I mention smart?" he asked, making her laugh. "You could do anything you wanted, get any job you wanted."

"Maybe I could work in something related to runes. I would love that," she whispered, her eyes back on the fire.

"Anything," he repeated. "Anything you wanted." She stayed in silence for a few minutes, thinking what she would like to do with her life, what kind of job she wanted, what it would feel like, to finally do something challenging. "Speaking of jobs," he said suddenly, bringing her back to reality, "I have to work tomorrow."

"It's not that late."

"Maybe not for someone who is planning on leaving her job," he said, as he slowly got up.

"You could stay a little longer," she said, as she, too, got up. "At least until we finish the wine."

"I would love to, but it is late, and I should go," he said, and then started walking to the door.

"I had a great time tonight," he said, as he reached for the knob and opened the door.

"Me too," she replied, following him and stopping just a few feet away.

"The Lasagne was delicious."

"Yes, you should cook more often," she said, laughing.

"I could cook again tomorrow night, if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Good night, then," he said, and took a step closer to her, before tilting his head slightly and kissing her softly.

"Yes, good night," she repeated, when he pulled back, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Night," he whispered, between kisses. She mumbled something he couldn't understand, as she stepped closer to him. "It's late."

"Yes," she muttered, still not pulling back.

"I should go," he said, even as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Right," she muttered back, her hands on his neck as she deepened the kiss.

She felt his strong arms around her, pulling her flush against his body as he kissed her. Everything about it felt so right. The kiss was growing more and more heated, and after a few moments, he tilted his head back, both panting slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as his eyes locked on hers. She wanted to answer, but couldn't find her voice, so she simply smiled at him and kissed him again.

Accepting her decision, he kept her close to him as he kissed her back, his arms moving down, caressing her legs before he placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips, their lips still locked together.

She held on to his shoulders as she felt him move, but refused to break the kiss, even for a second, to see where he was going. Only when he turned around and her back hit something solid did she tilt her head back, and looked around surprised. They were standing right next to her bedroom, and Charlie was trying to open the door.

"You carried me here?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said, as he struggled to reach the doorknob without dropping her. "Here we go," he said, finally throwing the door open.

"Let me down, you'll hurt yourself," she said, when she felt both his hands going back to her thighs.

"Nonsense," he muttered, and leaned forward to kiss her again. He pushed her harder against the wall, kissing her with a passion that surprised her, before finally pulling back and carrying her into the room.

She tried to protest again, but he silenced her with yet another kiss, as he walked to the bed and laid her on it. She opened her eyes when he let go of her, and panting slightly she watched him, standing by her, his breathing still ragged as he looked at her. The next moment, she felt the heat of his body against hers again, as he leaned on top of her.

His hands made their way down her body, making her shiver, and then back up her thighs, as he gently pressed his knee between her legs, pushing them apart so that he could rest his body between them.

"So beautiful," he whispered by her ear, before kissing her neck. She was so sensitive there, the simple touch of his lips against her skin made her moan and wrap her arms around his shoulders, pushing him closer.

His hands were strong and gentle at the same time, just like the rest of him, making every inch of her skin yearn for his touch.

She moved her arms between them, wanting to feel more of him, but she couldn't unbutton his shirt, at least not as fast as she wanted, so as she muttered, "To hell with it," she reached for her wand and simply spelled the shirt away.

"That's cheating," he whispered, as he wrapped his fingers around the hand that still held the wand and pinned it over her head.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked huskily, keeping her lips just a breath away from his, and seeing the desire in his eyes.

Without a word, he took the wand from her hand and, with a mischievous smile, vanished her dress too.

His skin felt so warm against hers, so good. One of his hands slowly travelled up the side of her body, his thumb caressing her breast on its way, and when she moaned at the feeling, he took the chance, kissing her deeply.

What he was doing felt amazing, but she needed more, so she pushed her arms between them again, her fingers fumbling to undo his trousers, even as she felt his hands move to her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side.

His lips slowly made their way down her jaw, to her collarbone, and then kept kissing their way down, until they reached her breast. She felt his lips, his tongue leaving a hot trail as it circled her nipple, and she arched against his mouth, moaning his name.

But it was going too slow; she needed more, she needed him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed his hips to her just as she arched up, feeling that delicious contact she wanted so desperately.

"Charlie," she almost whimpered, and when he tilted his head back to look at her, she could see the same desire, the same need in his eyes that she was sure he was seeing in hers.

Without a word, he kissed her again, as his hand moved between her legs, making her moan louder and push against it. She felt his fingers push her knickers to the side, and then he touched her, teasingly at first, but after a few moments he slipped a finger inside her body.

She bit her lip and arched her back, and she could tell, by the way he was looking at her, that they both wanted the same thing.

She unwrapped her legs from around him after a few moments, wanting to give him better access to her body, and as she did it, she felt another finger push inside of her, just as his thumb flicked over her clit.

His fingers were moving faster, his eyes still fixed on her, watching her every reaction, trying to learn what she liked, what drove her crazy. He was a fast learner, and had her writhing within minutes.

"Yes," he whispered, when her muscles tensed around his fingers. "Come for me, love."

Those words were the last push she needed, and she felt the world come undone around her, as she screamed his name in pleasure.

When her body stopped writhing, and her breathing started to calm, she opened her eyes again, to find him leaning over her, his lips just inches from hers, and his eyes full of lust.

She opened her mouth to say something, although she had no idea what, but his kiss silenced her as his hands parted her legs, and she felt his erection graze her inner thigh. She didn't know when he had removed the rest of their clothes, and honestly didn't care. All that mattered to her in that moment was to feel him, to have him in her.

Then he pushed inside of her, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed as they found their rhythm. It was amazing how his thrusts could be hard and deep sometimes, and still feel gentle.

Her hands moved around his shoulders, as she held on to him, and when he hit that perfect spot inside of her, she tightened her grip, sinking her nails in his skin, making him moan and move faster.

He kissed her again, almost desperately, as he moved inside of her, and she felt her muscles contracting again, that sweet tension in her body, threatening to snap. When his thumb found her clit again, it became too much, and she arched against him, screaming in pleasure, and taking him with her.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, all she knew was she was lying in bed, on her side, and Charlie was lying behind her, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist as he held her close.

"Are you all right?" he whispered by her ear, when her eyes fluttered open.

"Perfect," she answered, snuggling closer to his warm body.

"I have to go, love. I have to be at work in less that an hour," he said, and she could tell he hated that idea as much as she did.

"You could stay here. Maybe call in sick," she suggested, as she turned around in his arms, so that she was facing him. He thought about it for a minute, and then smiled at her.

"I guess I could, but what about you? You have to go to work too."

"I am quitting, remember?"

"So you were serious?" he asked, and she nodded. "In that case, I think a celebration is in order," he whispered, before kissing her deeply.

"I agree," she replied between kisses, but after a few moments he groaned and pulled back. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"I just remembered I have a meeting today, with the Minister. I can't miss it," he said, apologetically.

"Really?"

"Really. But we could still celebrate as soon as it's over, if you want to."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, and kissed him again.

It took him another ten minutes to get out of bed, and get dressed, her hungry eyes following his every move.

"I'll see you later then."

She didn't reply, she simply got up from bed, wrapping the sheets around her, and walked to him. She gave him a quick kiss, then took his hand and walked out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm walking you to the door," she said, matter-of-factly.

"I do know my way there, you know?"

"Of course you do," she replied, as they reached the door. "Don't forget you promised to make dinner tonight," she said, with a smile.

"I won't. Good bye," he said, and leaned closer to kiss her. Then he turned around again, and opened the door. "You know," he said, stopping under the doorframe and turning to her again. "I wasn't sure if I should mention it, but now you are planning on leaving your job…"

"What is it?"

"I got a call the other day, from Romania. They have a new dragon in the reservation, a wild Hungarian Horntail. They need some help with her, and asked me if I could go there, for a few days."

"You are leaving?"

"Well, I haven't gone back in months, so I thought I would. But you always said you wanted to visit the reservation too, and now you will have the time," he said, nervously.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Well, it will be only a few days, I thought you might like it," he said, and when she smiled, she saw him relax a little.

"Charlie, I think…" she started, but he interrupted.

"You don't need to answer right now. Give it some thought, and you can tell me what you decide when I come back," he said, with another nervous smile.

She took a step closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

"I would love to go with you," she said, and saw that beautiful smile of his that always lit his face and made her smile in return. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, holding her close as he kissed her again.

"Okay, I have to go now," he said, as he put her back on her feet. "Go back to bed, or you will catch a cold."

"Later, then," she muttered, and kissed him once more before he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

She turned around and leaned against the door, her breathing still ragged, and her heart hammering in her chest. All she wanted was to throw the door open and go back to him, have his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and loved. But she knew he had to go, and so did she. She had a job to quit, and warm clothes to buy for the trip to Romania.

She couldn't believe her life had changed so much in just a few hours.


	5. Realizations

Bill stood still, watching the crowd and looking for her. His eyes frantically searched around, trying to find her familiar figure amongst passers by, needing to see her. Just as he was starting to worry something might have happened to her, he caught her scent in the middle of Diagon Alley. His heart beat faster; his breathing became ragged as he watched her. She had her back to him, as she walked in the opposite direction. Without hesitating, he went after her; they needed to talk.

Ever since she had left him, he had been slowly going crazy.

He had been shocked at what had happened, at the things she had said. He knew she hadn't been happy lately, but he hadn't realized it was his entire fault. He had been a fool, not seeing the position he had put Hermione in, the kind of life he was giving her, but what could he do? If it were really up to him, he would have left his wife long before then, knowing he would live a happy life with Hermione, but he couldn't do that. His wife wouldn't allow him to leave her, and would do anything to stay married to him. She had done it, in fact. She held secrets that would probably ruin not only his life, but that of others too, and he was sure Hermione would leave him, if she knew the truth.

Not that it made any difference now. He had been trying to keep Hermione by his side, and had only managed to push her away, to hurt her. She had been right, she deserved better. Much better. But he needed her all the same, and now he knew he would do anything to get her back. He loved her too much to lose her.

It had taken him too long to react the last time they had spoken, and by the time he had followed her out of his house, she was already gone. He had wanted nothing more than to go after her, but her words kept echoing in his mind. She had put her entire life on hold, choosing him over herself time and again; he could see that now. Should he just let her go? Give her the chance she deserved, to have a better life? Could he do that?

The truth wa,s he lived for the time he spent with her, those stolen hours when he could be happy. He had never felt that way about anyone, and knew a life without her by his side would not be a life.

A few hours after Hermione had left, Fleur had returned, wanting to make sure everything was ready for the trip. He had told her he wanted to stay in London, and they had had another fight, that ended the same way it usually did, with more of her threats. The magical community in France was nothing like the one in Britain, and she had already spent three days there without her husband. People were starting to whisper, and so she wanted to flaunt her perfect marriage in front of them all. In the end, he had no other option but to give in; going with her was far better than having her talk; he couldn't let her tell his secrets.

He stayed with her family the first day, but by the evening of the second, he couldn't take it any more. It wasn't that the Delacours were mean, or even impolite; they had no idea what his marriage was like, and treated him as kindly as they always had. Fleur was being uncharacteristically nice as well, and he guessed she was doing it for her family's benefit. But he kept thinking about Hermione, about the things that had happened between them, the good and the bad, and he realized he couldn't do it; he couldn't live without her, couldn't let her go. Maybe he was just being selfish, but he needed her so much.

"You have what you wanted," he had yelled at Fleur, when she had tried to stop him from leaving. "You have shown everyone how perfect and enviable our lives are. Now you can stay here, or go back to England if you don't want them talking. I honestly don't care. I am going back," he had said, before leaving. For a few moments, he feared it had been too much, but he knew she wouldn't say a word. She was an intelligent, calculating woman, and she wouldn't use the only leverage she had over him for something as unimportant as him leaving too soon.

It was cruel really, having to live with a woman who hated him for not being who she wanted him to, who feared him and blamed him for what had happened to him, for the way he had changed after he had been attacked, when he could have such a different life with the woman he loved, the one he truly believed had been made for him. And still, there was so little he could do to change that.

For two years, he had given Hermione all he could, trying to balance his two lives, the one he was forced to live, and the one he was denied. He had Hermione on his mind day and night, but he had to spend his time away from her, for fear of his wife finding out, for fear of losing Hermione for good.

After their first kiss under the stars, so long ago, it hadn't taken him long to make up his mind. He had known he was in love with Hermione before then, but had been trying to push that thought away. He was married; he shouldn't feel that way about someone else. Things with Fleur had not been right for some time, but that was no excuse.

Still that kiss, one that had started almost accidentally, and grown deep, loving and meaningful within seconds, had made him see the truth. She was the one he loved, the one he needed and wanted by his side. It took him days to gather the courage to face his wife; he didn't want to hurt her, and he was afraid of what their families would think, but he loved Hermione, and that was all that mattered to him.

He remembered that day clearly, the day he had found out who his wife really was, the day his dreams had been shattered. He would have understood if she had felt hurt, betrayed or angry, what he had never expected was her cold response.

Fleur didn't care what he 'thought he felt'. They were married, and that would not change. She would not let shame fall on her family, would not force them to disown her because he wanted to leave. Marriages were not based on love, but on commitment, she had said. Respectable witches did not divorce; especially not part Veelas.

He had tried to explain to her that he could not stay married to her, that he was not in love with her, but with someone else. What she had said then had made him freeze in place, her words cutting deep, leaving him speechless. She knew. That had been the first time she had threatened to tell his secret to everyone, if he ever left her, but it hadn't been the last. She knew how much hurt she could cause, and used that to her advantage, to get anything she wanted from him.

There had been no other choice, at least not to him, and even as he felt his heart was being torn apart he kept his face as calm as he could, slowly walking the last few steps that led him to Hermione's door. What he would tell her, he didn't know, but what they had, something that felt so good and promising, had to end, before it could even begin.

She had opened the door and smiled at him, that sweet smile that lit her face and make her look even more beautiful than she always did. He didn't have time to speak, as she stepped closer to him, and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, pulling him down for a tender kiss. His brain kept screaming at him, reminding him what he was there for, but his body refused to listen, and he found himself wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply, and then whispering a soft, "I love you," by her ear. He knew it was wrong, but as he held her in his arms he also knew he couldn't let her go.

And now he was losing her, and the desperation didn't let him think right.

As soon as he had arrived back to London, he had Apparated to her house, not even noticing it was long past midnight, and she would probably be asleep. But she didn't answer when he knocked on the door. He called out her name, asked her to open the door, to speak to him, but the only answer he got was an angry neighbour yelling at him to shut up. What was going on? Why wouldn't she speak to him? A quick spell allowed him to keep calling her name, without the neighbours hearing, but he still got no answer.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there, by her door, calling her name until his throat hurt. Then a different thought slipped into his mind. Maybe she wasn't in there; she would never keep him waiting like that, even if she was mad at him. She would acknowledge him, at the very least. But if she wasn't there, then where could she be? He reached for his wand once more, and another spell proved him correct. There was no one in the house.

A part of him wanted to stay there waiting for her, but he knew if she had not returned yet, she probably wouldn't until the next day, so he decided he would go, get some rest, think what he was going to say to her when he saw her, and return in the morning.

He Apparated back to his place, and had just opened the door when he realized it had not been the best idea. Some of Fleur's things were by the entrance, along with the luggage he had left behind at her parent's; she had returned. Well, there was no point leaving now, but as he looked up the stairs, to the slightly open door that led to the bedroom, he decided he didn't need to face her. He took off his shoes, not wanting to wake her up so he would not have to listen to her, and then walked over to the living room. In a matter of minutes, he had lit a small fire, transfigured the sofa into a small bed, and was asleep, his dreams troubled by thoughts of Hermione.

The next day was spent much like the previous night, with him waiting by her house, wanting to talk to her. The result had been the same. He was starting to worry.

He noticed the neighbours looking at him strangely, and decided to move to a small café nearby, with a window through which he could still see the entrance to her house. Night came again, and she still hadn't returned. He considered asking Ron, or maybe Ginny, if they knew anything, but how would he explain the sudden interest?

He would give her one more day. If she didn't return, he would start asking questions.

Yet another morning found him watching her door. He briefly wondered if maybe he should be feeling like some sort of stalker. He was just waiting for her to come back home, so he would know she was all right, and then maybe they could talk. He still had a few more days off, since he had been planning on staying in France a little longer, and he had to stay away from his wife, so he didn't feel so bad for watching for Hermione's return.

When noon came with no change, he decided he would go to where she worked, and discreetly ask if they new anything. Needless to say, he was surprised by what they told him. She had quit her job a few days before, and that was all her co-workers knew. He was sure that was not true; Hermione had often told him how they always seemed to know what happened to everyone around them. But he didn't push; he did not want to spark their curiosity.

He had stepped back into the still busy street, even though only a few shops were still open in Diagon Alley. He barely noticed the people walking around him, his mind too busy trying to understand what was going on.

What would he do? What should he do? The best course of action was probably to ask his youngest brother, and maybe Harry too, for some kind of information. If she had quit her job, then at least he knew she had left of her own free will, so maybe nothing bad had happened to her, after all.

He ran into someone, and almost fell, but as soon as he regained his balance, he started walking again. When it happened again, however, he decided to step out of the busy street, so he looked around, trying to find some place where he could sit down and think calmly.

That was when he noticed it. Her scent. It was unmistakable, and in a matter of seconds every thought left his mind, as he craned his neck, trying to find her.

His eyes searched the crown, looking for any sign of her, and he tensed when he saw her, walking in the other direction. Diving into the crowd again, he followed her, his pace faster, his need to see her fuelling his steps, and before long he was close enough to touch, if he would only stretch his arm. However, he decided to wait, and walked after her a few more moments, until they moved past a small, dark side street. He reached for her then, and in one swift move had pulled her with him, away from the main street.

She had rounded on him, wand at the ready, her reflexes toned after years of practice, but once she realized who he was, she lowered the wand, and stepped back.

"Bill?" she asked, and he nodded, stepping closer. She took another step back. Why was she walking away from him?

"I didn't mean to scare you," he muttered. She looked like she was about to retort, but then shook her head and remained silent. "I was worried about you, where were you?"

"I thought you were in France," she said, but he didn't answer; instead, he repeated his question.

"Where were you?"

"I went away for a few days, needed some time off," she replied, but he was sure she was hiding something.

The street was dark, and he could not read her expression, so he slowly took another step forward.

"What do you want, Bill?" she asked, as their eyes locked. What did he want? He wasn't sure he knew the answer himself.

"I've missed you," he said, and watched her turn her head away. "Look at me," he said, taking another step closer, one of his fingers gently but firmly making her look at him again. "I have missed you," he repeated, holding her gaze. "You have no idea just how much. I need you in my life, Hermione."

"Please, don't do this," she whispered, as her eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be like this. I love you, baby, and I need you." he whispered softly, his fingers now caressing her cheek. "We can be together, we will find a way." The way she looked at him then, a ray of hope suddenly lighting her eyes made him think perhaps there really was another way. Maybe he could tell her the truth. If she knew, and accepted him, then Fleur's threats would be meaningless; he would have Hermione by his side, and nothing else would matter. Maybe then he would finally be able to leave his wife, and have the life he wanted, with Hermione, able to give her all she deserved.

"There is someone else," she whispered, her voice so low he could barely make out the words, but he froze in place as soon as he heard them.

"What?" he asked, wishing with all his might he had heard her wrong.

"I am seeing someone else. He can give me a life you can not, Bill" she said, in the same low voice, as if she wasn't sure what she was saying, or why. "I could be happy with him."

"And what about me? You can be happy with me too, baby. I will do anything, anything you ask, anything you want. I need you with me." His pleas sounded pathetic, but what else could he do?

"I love you, Bill, but I don't think I can be happy with you. I cannot be the other woman any more. I cannot…"

But his lips interrupted her, his kiss soft and tender, trying to show her how much he meant those words he had said. She was one of the few things that made sense in his life, and he needed her more than anything. He loved her, and he would find a way to show her just how much.

He felt her hands on his shoulder, but they weren't pulling him closer; she was softly pushing him away. He finally broke the kiss, his eyes returning to hers, trying to guess what would happen next.

"I can't, Bill," she whispered, slowly shaking her head. "I love you, and I don't think that will change, but I can have a future with him, he's all I…" she suddenly stiffened, her eyes wide and focused on something behind him. Then her hands pushed him back, and she was running away from him. "Charlie," he heard her say as she passed his side.

Charlie? He turned around to find his brother standing a few feet away from them, his eyes fixed on Bill as Hermione tried to gain his attention.

"Charlie, I am sorry. It's not what you think," she said, and after a few moments Charlie looked at her.

"Was it him?" he asked, and she stood still, her eyes going from him to Charlie and back again, a fearful expression on her face. Bill noticed the way she talked to his brother, the way one of her hands rested on his chest, while the other snaked around his neck, trying to make him look at her. Then it all clicked together, and he understood.

So many different thoughts crossed his mind at once. So she was the one Charlie had left him for, and his brother was the man Hermione was involved with now. The two most important people in his life, the two he loved the most, and he had lost them both to one another. And then a different idea took over. Maybe he didn't have to lose them, maybe there was another way. Maybe they could all be together, the three of them.

That thought suddenly took over, pushing all the others back; his anger at Charlie for taking Hermione away, for leaving him behind, and even at Hermione, for moving on so fast, even when he knew he had no right to be upset. In that moment, none of it mattered, as the possibility of having them both back shone through his brain.

With that in mind, he stepped closer to them, and watched Charlie wrap an arm around her waist and move her to his side, so that now there was nothing between both men. He watched Charlie's expression carefully, and saw the confusion there, suddenly replaced with understanding.

"It was you," he said then, and he could see the anger flash in his eyes.

He saw the movement too late, and there was nothing he could do to stop Charlie's fist from hitting his face hard, making him stumble and fall to the floor.


	6. Confessions

After two of the most amazing days in his life, he was sad to know it would be over soon. They had to go back to London.

He missed Romania when he was away, missed the reservation, his dragons and his friends, and seeing them again had been great. As soon as things got calmer in the Ministry, he was planning on going back to his old job; now maybe he wouldn't have to do it alone.

She had been excited about the trip, eager to learn everything she could about the place's history, the culture, and most of all, about the dragons, although he could tell those still scared her a bit.

The few hours he had spent working, she had stayed with him. Not wanting her to get bored, he had suggested maybe she should go to town with someone from the reservation, but she had reminded him he had promised he would go with her, and that he wasn't getting away that easily. Besides, she had explained, she wanted to see how dragon tamers worked; she had said maybe she could learn a thing or two about taming wild creatures, and then mumbled something about Harry and Ron.

They spent their days outside, walking and talking, and their nights inside, lost in each other's bodies, making love for hours on end, until they were too exhausted to move a muscle, and then falling asleep, sated, and with her wrapped firmly in his arms, as if he feared he might lose her if he let go.

A part of him did fear that. He was happy with her, and he could tell she was happy too, when she was around him; but other times, when she thought no one was looking, her expression saddened, and a faraway look took over her eyes. Those times he knew she was suffering too. She might have left the man she had been involved with, but it was clear she still loved him. Would that change soon? Could he make her forget him? Charlie wondered at those times if she really felt for him the way she said she did. Did she really love him or was he just convenient? Those were harsh words, and he knew she would never use him, never hurt him intentionally, but reason had little to do with the way he was feeling.

Determined to make her forget, he had spent as much time as he could with her. They had spent hours and hours together before, but that was different. Now he was allowed to hold her hand as they walked, not having to worry about what she might think, or if that simple gesture would give his secret away. He was allowed to kiss her, to caress her skin, to hold her in his arms while she slept. It was even better than before, and the possibility of losing all that terrified him.

Now they were going back to London, to real life, and even though he trusted her, he was sure the other man would seek her out. No man in his right mind would ever just let her go, and Charlie wasn't any different. He was determined to fight for her if he had to; he loved her too much to lose her.

The Portkey had transported them to Diagon Alley that afternoon, and as much as he wanted to walk her home, he had to stop at the Ministry first. With a slow kiss, he said goodbye, promising to see her in a few hours, and they both went their way. It took him a few minutes to remember she had the files he needed to give his boss.

Knowing her, he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. She was probably walking all the way home, and it would not take him long to catch up with her. He was glad he now had an excuse to see her sooner, to kiss her again. It was strange, really; he had never felt that way about a woman before.

Walking down Diagon Alley, he suddenly heard her voice as he walked past a dark alley. Wondering what she would be doing there, he stepped into the side street, and gasped at what he saw.

Even in the darkness, there was no mistaking her, and neither the man standing in front of her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. His own brother.

"I love you, Bill, but I don't think I can be happy with you. I cannot be the other woman any more. I cannot…"

He gasped in shock, surprised and confused at her words, and more so when his brother leaned closer to her and kissed her. What was going on?

After a few moments, they broke the kiss, Charlie still too shocked to say something, or do anything other than watch.

"I can't, Bill. I love you, and I don't think that will change, but I can have a future with him, he's all I…"

Then she saw him. He heard her gasp loudly, her eyes wide as they met his, but he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle. He heard her call his name, and then push Bill away as she almost ran to him.

He felt her hands on his face, trying to make him look at her, but he couldn't tear his eyes from his brother. Bill seemed to be just as shocked to see him there as he was. Charlie heard her call his name again and again, heard her say she was sorry, that it wasn't what it looked like, but he wasn't really listening. He was trying to read his brothers expression, guess what was going through his mind.

"Was it him?" he asked, turning to Hermione for a moment. It couldn't be; it was just impossible. There had to be another explanation.

Then he saw the change in Bill's eyes, from anger to understanding, to lust. What was going on?

Charlie watched him walk closer to them, like a predator moving in on its pray, and he wrapped his arm around Hermione to push her out of the way. He knew that walk, that attitude; he just wasn't sure how it fit there.

Then he understood; Bill was the married man Hermione had been seeing. He was the one that had caused her so much pain. He was the reason she was unhappy, that it was taking her so much to move on. Bill was the one trying to take her away from him. He could feel the anger take over his body, and without thinking, he locked his eyes with his brother's and then hit him on the face so hard he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" he heard Hermione scream, standing between the two of them, her eyes moving from one to the other.

"Fuck," Bill muttered, as he stood up. "That is one powerful punch you got there, brother. Could have broken the jaw," he said, although Charlie knew that was not true. Ever since he had been bitten, Bill didn't get hurt easily.

Angry, Charlie took a step closer to him, ready to hit him again, but Hermione's hands on his chest stopped him.

"Charlie, please stop, just leave him" she whispered.

"You are defending him? After everything he has done?" he asked confused, hurt, and still angry.

"I am not defending anyone, but this will solve nothing.

"Everything I have done?" Bill asked, paying Hermione no mind. "And what is it that I have done?"

"Do you have any idea what you put her through, they way you made her feel?"

"That is between Hermione and me."

"It is not, because I was the one there, the one by her side when you went back to your wife, the one that stayed with her every time you broke her heart."

"You think that is what I wanted?" Bill asked angrily, stepping closer to Charlie.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione screamed, one hand on each of their chests, trying to keep them apart. "I am sorry, this is my entire fault. I should have told you the truth, should have been honest from the beginning," she said, looking from one to the other, as if her words were addressed to both of them.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Charlie replied, not turning to her.

"I never meant for this to happen. It shouldn't be like this," she mumbled, sadly.

"Just go home, Hermione. Bill and I have things we need to discuss," he said, with his voice low and his angry eyes still fixed on his brother.

"No. Come with me, Charlie, please," she begged, now turning to him. "We need to talk about this. I know we can still make it work. Please."

"Not now. Just go home; I will be there later," he said, removing her hand from his chest.

"Bill, this is insane," she said then, turning to his brother. "We have discussed this already."

"Charlie is right, Hermione. You should go home."

"No, I won't do that. We have to talk about this like adults," she insisted, but they were not listening.

"You better stay away from her," Charlie said to Bill, trying to control his anger.

"That is not going to happen, brother."

"Bill, please…" she tried again.

"Just stay out of this, Hermione," Bill said angrily, before turning to Charlie again.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he yelled at Bill, stepping forward and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What was I thinking? What about you?" he yelled back, as pushed Charlie against the wall.

"Just leave her alone," he said, so focused on Bill he didn't even notice Hermione sigh in defeat and whisper she was sorry before Apparating away.

Bill, however, did seem to notice.

"Hermione," he yelled, trying to go after her, but Charlie flipped them over, so that now he was the one pushing Bill against the wall.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Because I love her. What is so hard for you to understand?" he asked, pushing him away.

"You love her? How can you say you love her, and treat her the way you did?"

"I did my best, gave her everything I could…"

"Then left her behind every time, to go back to your wife," he interrupted.

"What was I supposed to do?" Bill asked, angrily.

"We all know you don't love your wife; we know your marriage is a fake. You think we haven't noticed the way she treats you, the way she looks at you? Even dad noticed, and you know he thinks the best of everyone."

"And you think I haven't? Trust me; I would leave her, if I could?"

"If you could? If you loved Hermione, you would have left Fleur long ago!"

"Do you think I didn't try?"

"Try? What is there to try? If you want to leave her, then you do."

"I can't!" Bill yelled, angrily.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because she knows!"

"What?" Charlie asked, suddenly confused.

"About us, she knows about us."

"Knows what?"

"About you and me. She threatened to tell everyone if I ever left her."

Charlie was shocked at what he had said for a moment, and then he started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Bill yelled angrily, pushing him back against the wall, harder than before.

"You haven't left her because she knows about us?" he asked, disbelieving and still laughing. How could his brother be so stupid?

"She will tell everyone!"

"So what?"

"What? Have you gone insane? Do you know what will happen if hey find out?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, sobering up. "You thought everyone would reject you after you were attacked, but it didn't happen. Why would it be any different now?"

"Because it is different," he said, beginning to sound desperate.

"They would understand, Bill."

"What about you?"

"I don't care, I never did. You can't live your life worrying about what others might think."

"And what about Hermione?" he asked then.

"You should leave her, let her move on."

"She was the one you were talking about that night, wasn't she?" Bill asked him, but it was clear he already knew the answer.

"I love her," Charlie said, simply.

"Would you leave her, if you were in my position?"

"I wouldn't have had a relationship with her if I were married and not planning on leaving my wife."

"You say you love her, then how can you not understand?"

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?" Charlie asked, anger flaring again. "All you talk about is how you feel, what you thought you had to do. Do you ever stop to think about her?"

"You have no right to say that," Bill retorted, just as angrily. "You have no idea what it has been like, living like this for so long."

"I know more than you think, Bill. Hermione and I have been friends for years; I know exactly what it was like for her."

"How nice of you, isn't it?" Bill asked, tilting his head to the side and stepping forward, and Charlie could see a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Such a good friend, comforting her when she was hurt. I am sure you wanted nothing out of it, other than her friendship, right Charlie?"

"I was just helping her, Bill. She needed someone."

"Of course," he said, with a wolfish grin. "But was that before or after you talked her into your bed?" he continued, still walking closer and making Charlie step back.

"I didn't talk her into anything. I was always honest with her. I never used her, like you did," he retorted, the situation making him feel slightly nervous. He knew the look in his brother's eyes and it rarely led to something good.

"So, is that what I did?" Bill asked, and he nodded. "Such a good boy, you are," he mocked, and when Charlie's back finally hit the opposite wall, he grinned again. "You never lied to her? Never did something just because it was better for you? Never made a selfish decision, a bad choice, because you knew you could never live if you lost her?"

"I never did anything that I knew would hurt her, never let her give up her life just to wait for something that would never happen. That is what you do when you love someone," he said, trying hard to keep his breathing and voice steady, not wanting to show Bill the effect his closeness had on him.

"But you never told her all the truth either, did you?" he asked, with a triumphant smile. "For someone who claims not to care about what others might say, you surely kept a big secret from her, brother dear," he said, taking one last step, until their bodies touched.

"She doesn't need to know. It's over, remember?" he said, although his voice didn't sound as strong as before.

He gasped when he felt Bill lean against him and part his legs with one of his knees, before pushing his hips forward, rubbing his thigh up and down between his. Charlie had to bite his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to leave his lips.

"It doesn't have to be," Bill whispered against his ear, and Charlie could feel him hard against his thigh.

"I already told you I love her," he said, even as his eyes fluttered shut.

"What would she think if she found out?" Bill taunted, as he nibbled on his neck. "What would she say, if she saw how much you wanted this, if she knew how you react to my touch, how hard I can make you?" he said, his hand now cupping Charlie's erection, making him groan. "Over, you say? I don't think so," he whispered, before kissing him hungrily.

"No," Charlie said, although Bill's kiss muffled the sound. He moved his hands between them, up to Bill's chest, and after a few moments managed to push him away. "No," he repeated. "I won't do this."

Bill's wolfish grin was back, even as he panted slightly. His eyes were dark with lust. With a quick motion, he pushed Charlie's arms away from him, and moved closer, until their bodies met again. Charlie pushed him away a second time and this time Bill wrapped his fingers around Charlie's wrists, pushing him against the wall and keeping him pinned there as he kissed him again, hungrily. It hadn't been long, but Charlie felt as if they hadn't been together in years.

He wasn't sure why his body reacted that way whenever Bill was around, why he could think of nothing but feeling him, touching him, kissing him. Some might think it was wrong, but it felt so good.

After a few moments, he started responding to the kiss. He just couldn't help himself; his mind was no longer in charge. Bill had been right; they both needed it just as much.

He felt Bill fumbling with his belt, and then his hand slipped inside his trousers, cold fingers wrapping themselves around his erection and making him groan.

"Stop," he whispered as Bill's hand started moving up and down, but they both knew he didn't mean it. With slow but firm strokes, Bill soon managed to turn him into a mumbling mess, and the smirk on his face showed just how aware of it he was.

Unable to hold back any longer, he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His hips were moving of their own accord now, pushing against Bill's fingers. Charlie kept his hands by his side, not sure whether he wanted to push Bill away or pull him closer. He bit his lip hard, trying not to moan again when Bill started fisting him harder.

"You like it, don't you?" Bill whispered by his ear, in a husky tone. He couldn't bring himself to deny it, so he chose not to answer.

He could feel his body tensing, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt Bill shift slightly, and then heard him mumble a few words, vanishing his jeans before putting his wand away. Bill's hand moved between them then, and he felt one of his fingers teasing his entrance before slipping inside. Charlie groaned again, and heard Bill chuckle softly, but when his thumb started rubbing the head of his erection the world around him vanished, and he came harder than he had in a long time.

His knees were weak and his breathing ragged, and even though his eyes were closed, he knew Bill was looking at him and smiling smugly.

After a moment, he felt strong hands on his shoulder, pulling him away from the wall, turning him around, and then pushing him back against it. When he weakly tried to push away, Bill pressed his body against his back, pinning Charlie against the wall and making him feel his arousal.

"What, you thought we were done?" he asked huskily, before licking up the side of his neck. "No, brother dear," he whispered against his ear. "I am far from done."

"Fuck, Bill," he moaned, when his fingers, now slick with his own release, found his entrance again. Far from being gentle, he pushed two fingers inside of him, finding the right spot within seconds, making him groan in pleasure and push back against him. After a few moments, Bill removed his fingers, but before Charlie could say anything, he felt his erection pressing against his entrance.

"You want this?" he asked, by his ear, as he started pushing forward, ever so slowly. Charlie could only nod. "Say it," he ordered, as he stopped moving. Charlie pushed his hips back, but Bill's hands kept him in place.

"I want this," he finally admitted in a low voice.

"I know," Bill whispered, before burying himself inside of him in one hard thrust. He remained still for a few moments, giving him time to adjust before pulling back. "Does she make you feel like this?" he asked, and thrust deep inside him again. "Can she make you come as hard as I do?"

"Not. The. Same," he groaned, as Bill's rhythm increased.

"Of course not," he panted against his ear. "You want this, Charlie; you need this like I do."

It was true, he needed Bill, but he needed Hermione as well. He would have said so, but Bill's hand moving down his chest, and then his fingers wrapping themselves around his hardening member again prevented any coherent sentence to form in his overheated brain.

"It's not the same with her," Bill continued to whisper, his hand moving in time with his hips. "You can't touch her the way you touch me, can't fuck her the way you fuck me. Hard. Fast. Rough. And she can't give you what I give you."

It was true; with Bill, he could do things he couldn't do with her, and she couldn't give him what his brother did. That didn't mean he didn't want her, or loved her. The nights he had spent with her had been just as amazing, but in a different way.

Bill's thrusts were soon becoming more frantic, and so were his hand's movements. He shifted his hips, hitting the right spot again as he stroked him harder, and after a few seconds Charlie was gone again, pushing Bill over the edge with him.

After a few moments, Charlie felt Bill rest against him, his twitching erection still inside him and his hand still stroking him lazily. They were both panting and trying to recover their strength.

After a few moments Bill stepped away from him, and Charlie turned around. The first few buttons' of Bill's shirt were now open, and he could see some deep scars on his chest.

"What's that?" he asked, and as soon as Bill noticed what he was talking about, he started buttoning up his shirt.

"It's nothing."

"Bill, stop that," Charlie said, pushing his hands away and stepping closer.

"Just a few scars from the full moon," he answered with a shrug. "You know how long those take to heal."

"But you hadn't hurt yourself since the first few months," Charlie replied, confused, but didn't stop Bill as he started doing up the buttons again.

"Well, I hadn't been alone during the full moon since the first few months."

"Why didn't you say something?" Charlie asked, his eyes still on Bill's chest, even though the marks were now covered by the shirt.

"Like what?" he asked. "I told you I needed you there, but you still left. What was I supposed to do?"

"I had to, Bill. I love her, and if I am with her, I cannot be with anyone else. I wouldn't do that to her, especially after all she has suffered for that same reason."

"I tried to leave Fleur, you know?" he asked, and Charlie shook his head. "But she threatened to tell everyone about us. If I had let her do that, I would have lost Hermione."

"She is more understanding than you think."

"Why haven't you told her, then?" he asked, and Charlie remained silent. Just like Bill, he feared she would leave him if she knew. "I love her, and that is not going to change."

"I will fight for her if I have to," Charlie replied.

"You don't have to. If she understood about us, then we could find a way to make it work."

"If she understood," Charlie repeated slowly, shaking his head. He doubted that would happen, and wasn't sure whether he wanted it to or not. Not knowing what else to say, he reached for his wand, and performed a quick cleaning spell before charming his jeans back on. "I should talk to her; maybe it is time I tell her the truth," he said, turning around and taking a few steps away from Bill.

"She turned me down, you know?" Bill muttered, just as he was about to Apparate away. Charlie turned around to face him, but said nothing. "When you got here. When you found us. I'm not sure how much you saw, but I thought you might want to know. When I kissed her, she pushed me away. She told me she was seeing someone else. I said I needed her back, but she turned me down."

"I know," Charlie said softly, "but that doesn't mean it's not you she loves," he whispered sadly, turning away again.

He Apparated on her sidewalk and stood there for a few moments, trying to gather the courage to walk to the house. He was trying to decide what he would say, but nothing seemed good enough, nothing seemed right.

Thinking it would be better to simply improvise, he walked to the house and knocked on the door. No answer. He waited a few moments and knocked again, but still got no response. He knew she was in there, she had asked him to go there with her, and so he was sure she was inside. Why wasn't she answering then?

Reaching for his wand, he took a step back and in a few moments had lifted the wards around the place. She had told him how to do that a long time ago. It may not be polite, entering her house that way, but he really needed to speak to her.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping inside. A quick glance told him the living room was empty, but he could see light coming from the kitchen, so he went there next.

"Charlie," she said, slightly surprised, when she saw him standing by the door. She was sitting at the table, her hands firmly wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. He noticed her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying, and it hurt him to know it was partly his fault.

"I knocked a few times, but you didn't answer."

"I thought it was Bill. I don't think I want to talk to him right now."

They both remained silent for a few moments, and then she spoke again.

"I am sorry," she whispered, her eyes now fixed on the cup in her hands, avoiding looking at him. "I should have told you it was Bill, should have told you long ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was supposed to be a secret, and I wasn't exactly proud of it," she answered. "As time went by, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I was afraid you would say or do something to him, I don't know. And I was afraid of what you would think of me," she continued, finally meeting his eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Charlie, and I was afraid I would lose you if you knew the truth."

He wanted to tell her she never would lose him, but he wasn't sure of what he would have done, if he had known about Bill. She was right about one thing; if he had known it was his brother making her suffer so much, he would have confronted him long ago.

"What you saw earlier, between Bill and I, it wasn't what it looked like," she said softly, when he didn't speak.

"What was it, then?" he asked calmly, still not moving from the doorway, where he had been standing all along.

"I was walking back home, and he just appeared out of nowhere and dragged me down the alley. He said he wanted me back, but I told him I was with someone else now. I did not want to kiss him, Charlie, I swear. It's over with him; I wasn't lying when I told you I had left him."

He remained silent as he watched her. He could see the sadness on her face, and he could tell what had happened earlier wasn't the only reason for it. She loved Bill, and being away from him hurt her, maybe even more than being with him had.

Charlie wondered if she loved him that much, too, if not being with him would hurt her as much as being away from Bill did. He knew what he would feel if he lost her, but did she love him as deeply as he loved her? Would she feel not being with him was pure hell, or would she simply miss him as one misses a lost friend? Would she move on, find someone else to be happy with, and just think of him every once in a while, remembering him as little more than a rebound she needed, to get over her one true love? All the insecurities were now magnified, all those fears playing with his mind until he could barely think. But as much as the possibility of her feeling that way terrified him, he did not want to know the truth; he would rather live with the doubt and her by his side. He could make her happy, and would do anything for her.

"I am so sorry, Charlie," she said, after what felt like hours, bringing him back to reality. "You don't deserve this."

He wasn't sure what she meant, or if she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"You deserve someone that will love you alone, someone who is free to give all their love to you, to give you everything."

"You could be that person."

"I love you, please don't doubt that for one second, but I am not good for you. All I have done is hurt you. You are so good to me, and make me so happy, but all I seem to do is cause you pain."

"That's not true, Hermione," he said, stepping closer to the table. "We could be happy together."

"Could we?" she asked, sadly, as she got up and walked to him. "Do you really think you could be happy with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your face when you saw me with Bill; saw how much it hurt you. I know what that feels like, because I have felt it too. I want to be with you and you alone, but that won't change the way I feel about Bill. Could you ever be happy with me, knowing that I love him as much as I love you?"

"What would happen if Bill left Fleur, if he wanted to be with you too?"

"That will never happen, Charlie," she muttered. He realized she hadn't answered his question, but didn't want to insist. Sometimes silence said more than words did.

"What if I told you it could happen?" he asked. He didn't want to discuss that any more, but he needed to tell her the truth, needed to know how she would react, once and for all.

"I am just a toy for him. If he loved me, he would have left her long ago. Why would that change now, because I am with someone else?"

"He does love you, and he tried to leave Fleur, but she wouldn't let him."

"He is a grown man, Charlie, and doesn't need you defending him, or making excuses."

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Hermione, and I think it's time I told you the truth," he said, lifting his hand to caress her cheek, fearing it would be the last time.

"What truth?"

"It's about Bill and me. We are closer than most people think," he started hesitantly. She looked at him, not interrupting, just waiting patiently for him to continue. "Being with me helps him, in the nights of the full moon; it helps him remain in control."

"How so?" she asked, quietly.

"He doesn't have to worry about hurting me, or scaring me away. He can let his instincts take over, and that helps him keep control the rest of the time."

"I don't think I understand what you are saying," she said, frowning slightly.

"We have been involved, Hermione. Sexually," he finally admitted. The truth had been harder to express than he would have thought.

He saw the surprised look on her face, and then she parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"It really helps him during the full moon, he is more…"

"How long?" she asked, interrupting him.

"It started a few months after he was attacked."

"I remember him being very violent, and hurting himself. Then suddenly it all stopped."

"Yes, that is when it started."

"That was long before Bill and I…" she trailed off.

She fell silent again, and the small frown on her brow told him she was thinking about what he had just told her. He stood silent as well, giving her the time she needed, not wanting to put her under any pressure.

"But he is hurting himself again," she muttered, almost to herself, after a few minutes.

"Yes, I saw that."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes meeting his again.

"Because I ended it. When I decided I wanted to be with you, I told him it was over. I love you; I want to be with you, Hermione, and that means I can't be with someone else." Again, she remained silent, and he continued. "Fleur found out about us, and threatened to tell everyone the truth if he left her."

"Why didn't he say something, then?" she asked, in a whisper.

"Because he was afraid of what you would think, afraid he would lose you because of it."

"And why didn't you tell me before?"

"I guess I was afraid too."

"Did you know about Fleur?"

"That she knew and that she was blackmailing him? No, I found out today."

"I just…" she started, looking away from him again. "I wish you would have told me."

"I was afraid to lose you."

"You shouldn't have been," she said, shaking her head, and he could see the tears welling in her eyes. She met his gaze for just a second, and then took a step to the side and walked past him, out of the kitchen.

"Hermione," he called, as he walked after her. As he stepped into the living room again, he finally noticed the changes. When he had walked in earlier, he had been so focused on finding her that he hadn't even realized what he was seeing.

"What is this, what is going on?" he asked, as he looked around at the almost empty bookshelves and the boxes on the floor.

"I am leaving," she said, standing in the middle of the room with her back to him.

"What? No, you can't leave, please," he said, as he walked to where she was standing. With his hand on her shoulder, he made her turn around to face him. "What is going on?"

"You were right," she said, with a small smile, still avoiding his eyes. "It wouldn't take me long to find a new job, a challenging one. In fact, it took me about a day."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day I left my other job at the Ministry, I visited a few private companies, and that afternoon I was offered a new position," she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we were going away, and I wasn't even sure I wanted to accept it. The job is abroad." They looked at one another in silence for a few moments, and then she spoke again. "They gave me a few days to decide. I was not planning on taking it, because I wanted to stay here with you, but now I see it will be for the best."

"No, it will not," he said, and she smiled sadly as she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I cannot stay here, Charlie, I don't want to hurt you any more. I can't make you go through all the pain I went through with Bill. It is not fair to you. I love you too much to do that."

"It won't be like that, Hermione, it doesn't have to."

"I wish I could believe that, but I don't see any other way. All three of us will end up even more hurt if I stay, no matter what."

"There has to be another way. I know you love Bill, I can accept that. All I want is to be with you, to make you happy."

"I want that too," she said, smiling at him and stroking his cheek. "I wish things were different. We could have been happy together."

"Hermione, please," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "It doesn't have to be this way."

She smiled again at him, but when he leaned closer to kiss her, she stopped him.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," she whispered, the tears now falling down her cheeks. "You should leave now, Charlie. I still have to finish packing, and I don't a lot of time."

"I won't leave, Hermione. I won't just let you walk away."

"You are only making this harder. I have already made a decision, can't you accept that?"

"How could I ever accept it? You tell me you are leaving so you won't hurt me anymore; don't you see nothing will hurt more than losing you?"

"You may see it that way now, but in time you will realize it is the right thing. You will move on, find someone who really deserves you, and you will be happy."

"Not without you by my side," he said, but she didn't reply. "Where are you going?" he asked then.

"Does it matter?"

"How long?"

"I don't know, a few years, probably. Maybe in the future I can come back, and we can be friends again."

"Friends," he repeated, bitterly. How had things changed so much in just a few hours?

"You should leave, Charlie," she said, pulling away from his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't," he replied.

"I will not change my mind. I will accept the job first thing tomorrow morning, and be gone in two days."

"How can you do this?"

"I already told you, I am doing this because I love you, because I want you to be happy. That is all that matters to me right now."

"Please, Hermione," he started, but she shook her head.

"Don't. Just accept my decision, and move on."

"I can't do that."

"I was hoping you would understand," she said, and then stepped closer to him, kissing him softly for only a second before pulling back and whispering, "goodbye, Charlie."

It took him a few seconds to react, and by then it was too late. She was walking to the door, about to leave the house, seeing as he wouldn't. He ran after her, trying to stop her, but it was already too late. As soon as she stepped outside the house, she Apparated away, leaving Charlie behind, alone and heartbroken. He had lost her.


	7. Three

She put the files back in place, took her purse, waved her colleagues goodbye and made her way to the main entrance. Reaching for her wand, she cast a quick cooling charm as soon as she stepped out of the building. She had been working there for over three months, but still couldn't get used to the heat.

Her new job had turned out to be everything she had hoped it would be. Interesting, challenging, fascinating. Even though she had read about the Mayan culture before, she had had no idea of just how interesting it was until she had arrived there.

She had been sent to northern Mexico to work on the ruins that still stood, the remains of one of the most advanced civilizations of its time, one that had mysteriously vanished long before the Europeans had reached the continent. Although most of the Mayans had been Muggles, they had apparently been ruled by powerful wizards for centuries.

Fascinated by the culture and the place's history, she had spent all of her time working and researching. After the first few weeks there, she had been put in charge of the team working on translations.

The Mayan 'High Priests' had been in possession of some of the most powerful and extraordinary healing charms known to the wizarding kind, and the company that had hired her specialized on the field and had invested millions of galleons on finding, and now translating, the rest of the manuscripts containing their secrets.

Needless to say, her new job kept her entertained and distracted during the day; the problems came with the night.

She was in love with two men, and could not have them. The months she had been away from them had only made her miss them more. She had thought time would help, but it was only getting worse. She had not faced them since the day they had found out the truth; after she had left Charlie at her home, she had Apparated to her parents' house and refused to see them or even talk to them.

They had gone looking for her, of course, but she knew she did not have the strength to face them, so she had cowardly asked her parents to tell them she was not there, as if she were a silly fifteen year old with a petulant heart break, but she knew it was the best choice; even hearing their voices through the window seemed to undermine her resolve.

She had left the country less than two days later, asking the only friend she had made in her previous job to finish her packing and send it to her parents, because she was the only person neither Bill nor Charlie knew. She had only written Harry a letter telling him she had found a new job, that she had to move abroad and that she would keep in touch. She was very careful not to tell him where she was going, because the last thing she needed was any of her friends sticking their nose in her business, and they seemed to love doing just that.

She had never imagined not being with them, with Bill and Charlie, would be so hard. How could she have imagined the pain, the solitude? She had left behind the two men she loved, her best friends. When she was sad, alone at night, there was no one she could turn to, no one that would whisper in her ear soft words, tell her everything would be all right. She had no one to hold her in their arms until she fell asleep, making her feel safe, making her feel loved. She was alone now, and the certainty that it was the best for the three of them was no consolation.

She had been away for a month when her mother called. Her father had had a small accident, and had broken his leg. Although her mother had not called to ask her to go see him, she decided she would pay them a visit. Just one day, she told herself. Just to see her parents.

She had left Saturday, thinking that way she could spent the night with them and be back by Sunday evening. Deep down, she knew it was not a good idea, but she decided not to listen to that small voice in her head that told her to stay away, that it would be easier that way.

As expected, once there her determination had lasted less than five hours; after that, she decided she needed to know about them, know if they were all right, although she knew she was not ready to face them just yet.

Taking the coward's option, something she seemed to be doing more and more as of late, she Apparated to Harry's place. Needless to say, he had been more than surprised to find her standing by his door, and clearly still upset by the way she had left, with no explanation and not even a way for them to contact her.

It took almost an hour to convince him she had had no other choice, telling him the new job required moving away immediately, and that she had barely had time to even pack, but he finally seemed to relax enough for the conversation to flow easily, as it had years before, when they had been much closer friends. She could tell he was still hurt by the way she had left, but he finally stopped asking questions.

Although she had only been away for a month, it had been a very long time since they had had a real conversation, and she found there was a lot of catch up to do. She remained silent most of the time, listening to him tell her what had happened lately in his life, and how everyone had been so surprised by her sudden disappearance.

She finally asked him how everyone had been doing, and he had told her all about his and Ginny's relationship, Ron's new girlfriends, and that the twins were opening a new joke shop in London in just a few days. He said nothing about Bill or Charlie, and she could not find the courage to ask. She was not sure what she feared to hear the most, that they were still hurting because of her or that they had already moved on.

And so, they talked the afternoon away, laughing and remembering old times for hours, and it suddenly felt as if they were back at Hogwarts, with no worries, no real life obligations; just free.

She gasped in surprise when she realized how late it was; she had wanted to take her parents out for dinner, but Harry told her he was going to the Burrow to visit Ginny, and insisted she should go with him. He said Molly and Arthur were away for the weekend and he had promised Ginny to join her for dinner, so she would not be alone.

After much persistence on Harry's part, she finally agreed to go with him; she had missed Ginny, after all, and thought she might be more forthcoming with information. Maybe she would tell her about Bill and Charlie without her having to ask.

She waited for a few moments until Harry changed, and then they left. She had not been in a good mood in a long time and smiling felt incredibly good. Still talking animatedly, they Apparated to the Burrow.

She had only taken a few steps down the pathway that led to the house when she stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes fixed on the kitchen window just a few feet away, on Bill's shocked expression. She had not expected to see him there; she was not ready for it.

It felt as if the world had stopped turning, as if everything around her had vanished; nothing there mattered anymore. Her eyes fixed on Bill, and she could see the surprised look on his face, the sad expression in his eyes. It hurt more than her own pain did, because she knew she had caused it; she knew his pain was her fault.

And then, just as it had stopped, the world started moving again. She faintly heard Harry's confused voice calling her name, asking what was wrong, but she paid him no mind. Her eyes were still focused on the window, watching Bill turn around and run to the door.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him throw the door open, but she could not stay there, she could not face him; she had become too much of a coward. She saw him stop by the door for a moment, watched him as he turned back around, just long enough to call Charlie. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might break out of her chest, and tightening her hold on her wand she closed her eyes as she heard him yell her name, heard his footsteps getting closer, and Charlie's voice far away, calling her too, and Apparated away; away from the house, away from them. She had not seen them since.

A soft voice by her side brought her back to reality, and she smiled and waved back at her neighbour. It was a small town she now lived in and everyone knew each other, but it wasn't easy getting used to it. Pushing the painful memories of that day away she walked a few more blocks and entered the small book store. It was nothing like the ones back in London, but the owner was very nice, and had helped her greatly her first few days there, when she had been searching for books about Mayan history. She had ordered a few books on runes the previous week, and had been told they would be there that afternoon, but apparently there had been a problem with the order and it would take a few more days.

Sad she would have nothing to keep her mind occupied during the weekend, she thanked the old wizard and exited the store, walking to a small, almost hidden alley, a shortcut she had found a few weeks after arriving. Although it was usually dark and a little gloomy, she could get home much faster that way.

As she walked back home, the thoughts she had been trying to push away quickly returned. It had been over two months since that day, and she had heard from them or seen them again. After leaving the Burrow, she had Apparated to her parents' house, apologized to them and returned to her new home immediately. She was surprised her mother's complaints and questions had been down to a bare minimum, and she had the feeling her mother knew, or at least suspected, more than she had at first thought. She had not talked to anyone other than her parents since, and even then she did not talk much or often. Going back had been a big mistake.

Those last two months had been, if possible, even worse than the first one. It was a good thing her job was so absorbing; that left her less time to focus on the other aspects of her life. It was bad enough as it was, thinking about them all the time would only make it worse.

Her co-workers were incredibly nice and friendly, and often invited her out for drinks after work. It was almost a tradition there. Still she did not feel comfortable around people, and avoided those meeting as much as she could without appearing rude, and when she could not find an excuse not to go, she joined them for usually less than an hour, and sneaked away as soon as she could.

Two of her colleagues had asked her out, but she had quickly and politely turned them down. They were nice, smart and handsome men, but she could not even think of seeing someone else; how could she, when she had already met the perfect men for her? She knew no one she met would be as good, so why bother?

"Hermione," someone called, just as she stepped out of the alley, a block away from her place.

"Oh, hello," she smiled at her next door neighbour.

"You look tired, dear, you need some rest," the woman said, as she took a few steps closer. She always reminded Hermione of Molly Weasley.

"I am all right, don't worry," she said with a small smile and a shrug, and started walking again.

"Oh, dear," she called, after a moment. "There were some men asking about you earlier today, they said…"

"Mamá, vamos," one of her children yelled from around the block.

"Ya voy," she yelled back. "I am sorry dear, I have to go."

"But who was…"

"Mamá," the kid interrupted again.

"I will talk to you later, I have to go. Cannot leave that little devil out of sight for long," she said, walking away.

"But…" Hermione said, trying to stop her, but she was too busy with the kids to listen.

She wondered who would be asking for her; it could be someone from work, but then they should know she was not home in the morning. They had had a few problems with the wizarding government there over some of the manuscripts, but she doubted they would be the ones asking questions about her in particular, although she was the one in charge of the translations. Distracted by those thoughts, she finally got to her doorstep and gasped in surprise at what she saw there; or rather, who she saw.

She stood still, silently looking at them, her heart beating so hard she was sure everyone would hear it. Bill and Charlie were sitting on the steps that led to her house, both resting their head against the door and apparently asleep. She just stared at them for a moment, wondering if maybe she was just dreaming.

What was she supposed to do? She had not expected to find them there. What would she say, what would she do? She considered the possibility of sneaking inside the house before they woke up, but she could not open the door without them noticing. She could also just go away, maybe to a hotel, but then what? If they had managed to track her there, they probably would not stop just because she did not return home that night.

She was not sure how long she had stood there, looking at them and trying to decide what to do, but suddenly Charlie stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hermione," he muttered, suddenly alert, and awaking Bill as he got up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably.

"We came here to see you," Bill said, as he stood next to his brother.

"How did you find me?" she asked, and Charlie laughed lightly.

"It was not easy, I'll tell you that!" Bill said.

"But how…"

"That is not important, love."

"Then what is?" she asked them.

"What matters is why we came here," Charlie replied.

"I left for a reason, you know that. Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because I love you, Hermione," Charlie whispered, as he took s tentative step closer to her. "I …" he started, but Bill clearing his throat loudly interrupted him. "We love you," Charlie corrected with a smile, and Hermione's eyes flicked to Bill's face, an insecure look on his face, so out of place in such a confident man it surprised her. "We don't want to move on, not without you."

"Please, don't do this," she begged, her hand reaching for Charlie's face, slowly caressing his cheek without her even realizing what she was doing. She took a moment to look at one, then the other, before speaking again. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I love you both, and no matter which one of you I were with, it would still make the three of us unhappy. I cannot do that."

"We don't want that either," Bill said in a low voice. "We don't want to hurt you anymore. But we miss you; we need you in our lives."

"You have your job, and your wife. You were happy before me, and can be happy again. It is for the better."

"I was only happy with you," Bill said. "Nothing else matters to me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, desperately trying to be strong. "I can't do this anymore; that is why I left."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Charlie said. "We don't have to suffer, we could all be happy."

"I wish I could believe that, I really do, but how can you be happy when you love two, and know that no matter what you do, you will hurt them?"

"No one has to suffer," Bill assured her softly.

"I cannot choose; I cannot do that," she whispered, shaking her head.

"What if you did not have to choose?" Charlie asked then, taking her hand in his.

"Charlie, please, I can't. I love you both so much, but I…"

"I don't think you understand what we are telling you, Hermione," Charlie interrupted, taking a step closer, his body now almost touching hers, and she could feel her heart beating uncontrollably again.

"Maybe we should stop talking, and just show her," Bill suddenly suggested with one of his devious smirks, slowly walking around her and stopping right behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice so weak she wasn't even sure they would hear her.

"She just keeps talking," Bill whispered by her ear, his warm breath against her skin making her shiver. "Why don't you keep that mouth of hers busy, brother?"

She saw Charlie smirk in front of her, just inches from her face, his gaze quickly darting from her eyes to her lips and then back up. The small voice of reason in her brain told her she should say something; stop it while she still could. She could not see how it could end in anything other than pain, and they had suffered enough. Then Charlie leaned forward, and his lips touched hers again after so long, and suddenly everything flew out of her mind as he kissed her tentatively at first, but then with a passion that threatened to consume her body and soul.

Before she could think of pulling back, or even responding to the kiss, she felt Bill's lips on her neck, his touch just as intense.

"Merlin, I've missed this," Bill whispered by her ear, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. His words seemed to awake her, and she softly pushed away from Charlie and broke the kiss.

"I can't," she whispered, panting slightly.

"Of course you can, love," Charlie said, "Don't worry, it will be all right; I promise."

"But you, and Bill, and…"

"Shh," Charlie breathed by her lips, before kissing her again.

"No, Bill, stop," she almost moaned, when she felt his fingers slip under her shirt. "I can't do this," she repeated, trying to control herself. "You are married. I won't…"

"Not anymore," he whispered huskily, his touch sending shivers all through her body.

"What?" she asked slightly dazed.

"I left her."

"You did? But I thought…"

"Enough talking," Bill groaned from behind her, turning her around to face him and kissing her deeply, desperately.

Before she knew what was happening, before she had time to process what he had just said, she found herself responding to the kiss, melting into his embrace, and moaning again when she felt Charlie behind her, his hand buried in her hair as he tilted her head back and to the side, away from Bill so that he could capture her lips again.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Bill suggested by her ear after a few moments that felt like hours.

"That's probably a good idea," Charlie agreed in between kisses, as they slowly backed her to the door, never once breaking contact.

"The wards," Bill mumbled, his fingers once again slipping under her clothes.

"What?" she mumbled, too busy to listen properly.

"The wards," Charlie repeated with a grin. "To get inside the house."

"Oh, right," she said, absently reaching for her wand, but unable to slip her hand into her pocket to get it.

"Here," Bill said, laughing, as he took her wand and handed it to her.

With a mumbled, "Thanks," and a few flicks of the wand, the door opened, and they finally managed to get inside, away from prying eyes, their hands and lips on her body every step of the way.

She was not sure who took what off, but in a matter of seconds she was standing between them, dressed only in her underwear. Their hands felt so hot against her skin she was sure they would burn her, and their lips, sensuously moving around her body, were soon driving her crazy.

But even as her body responded to them eagerly and on its own accord, her mind kept going back to what they had told her, and what they had implied. Had Bill really left his wife? After all that time, was he finally free? And by the way they were acting, it seemed like they accepted the fact that she loved them both. If she didn't have to choose between them, did that mean the three of them…

"Stop thinking," Bill growled by her ear, as firm hands moved to her hips, fingers hooking on the elastic of her underwear and tugging.

Another pair of hands moved up her back, unclasping her bra and slipping it off her shoulders before making their way around her, reaching for her breasts.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her encounters with them had always been amazing, but now they were both there, touching her, kissing her, and it was just… she couldn't find words to describe it, and that was saying something.

Warm lips slowly moved down her jaw and neck, across her collarbone, and stopped right before they reached her breasts.

"Do you mind, brother?" Bill whispered against her skin, and Charlie sighed by her ear, his hands moving back down her body, leaving room for Bill.

She felt his tongue trace the outline of her nipple, before nibbling on it, and at the same time Charlie's hands moved down her belly, his fingers reaching between her thighs, lightly teasing her clit. It was too much, and still she wanted more.

Leaning against Charlie's firm body, she threw one of her arms back and around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her as her other arm reached for Bill, her hand buried in his hair. She closed her eyes, resting her head back against Charlie's shoulder as she concentrated on the way they were making her feel.

She had to bite her lower lip to hold back a moan when Bill's warm tongue left her breasts, his mouth making it's way back up her neck, the air that had seemed so warm not long before now unbelievably cold against her wet skin, making her shiver.

"It's been so long," he whispered by her ear, as she felt his hands on her legs, slowly caressing up her thighs and sneaking between them.

Bill's lips found hers for another searing kiss, as one of his fingers slowly slipped inside her.

"So warm, so tight," he murmured against her lips, his eyes locked on hers, trying to read her thoughts.

Charlie lightly bit her neck, just as one of his fingers moved inside her body, joining Bill's and making her cry out in pleasure.

"Yes, she feels good, doesn't she?" Charlie whispered by her ear.

"More than good," Bill agreed, as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Bill," she moaned, as she felt him gently push her legs apart, his tongue darting out to tease her clit as Charlie slipped another finger inside of her.

She suddenly felt her knees give way, and with incredibly fast reflexes, Charlie wrapped his free arm tightly around her, keeping her from falling.

"You like it, don't you?" he whispered huskily into her ear, as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, and she simply moaned in response. It was too good to put into words.

She could feel the tension slowly building, and then, suddenly, Bill's tongue was gone, and a second later she felt Charlie's fingers leave her body. She groaned at the loss, but just as she was about to complain she heard Charlie moan Bill's name by her ear, and when she looked down she saw he had his lips wrapped around Charlie's fingers, slowly sucking them clean.

"Delicious," he whispered, his tongue darting out once more to flick over Charlie's fingers, his eyes now fixed on hers.

She stared back at him, transfixed. When they had said she did not have to choose, she had not been sure exactly what they meant, but now, after what she had just witnessed, she had the impression they meant they would be sharing not only her, but each other as well. She had already known about them being involved; Charlie had told her, and at the time she had simply accepted that fact; it was part of them, of who they were, and she loved them nonetheless. Her logical part told her it should have bothered her, that she should have been shocked, hurt, disgusted…something, but she didn't feel that way.

Still, she had never thought she would feel the way she was feeling now. When she had looked down at Bill, when she had seen his lips wrapped around Charlie's fingers, seen the heated look on Bill's face and heard Charlie's moan by her ear, she had been more turned on than she could ever remember being before, and suddenly she could not wait to find out what exactly the two wizards had between them.

She was not sure how much time had passed, but apparently too long. She was still staring at Bill when she saw his expression change from heated to insecure, hesitant. He had been waiting for a response, a reaction from her, but so far she had only just stared at him. Charlie's body had tensed behind her too, his breathing so low she could barely hear it, but he had not said a word. They were simply waiting for her to make a decision, waiting to know if she would accept it, them, or just turn around and run.

What could she say to let him know how she felt? There really was not a decision for her to make; she could have them both, what was there to think about? But still, as she looked at them, as she felt them so close to her, words failed to form on her lips, so she did the only thing she could think of. In a bold movement, she buried her hand in Bill's hair and gently pulled him up, standing on her tiptoes as she leaned closer to kiss him.

The change was immediate, as if they had both come back to life after the wait. Bill kissed her back, with a passion she had not felt from him in a long time, as if he wanted to devour her whole, and at the same time Charlie pulled her back against him, his arms firmly wrapped around her body, as if he wanted to keep her close and never let go.

She heard him whisper words into her ear she couldn't understand, but their meaning was clear nonetheless, and all doubts and questions flew from her mind once again as she focused on them.

Bill was still kissing her hungrily, only breaking the kiss when the need for air became overwhelming, and then taking her mouth again the next second. Charlie's lips where on her neck, kissing and nibbling, finding all the sensitive spots and making her shiver at his touch, but after a few seconds his hands moved to her shoulders again, turning her around to face him and taking Bill's place as soon as their kiss was broken.

Although his kiss was just as passionate it was incredibly different from Bill's, and she had not noticed just how much so until then. He was more careful and tender, and still he had the same effect on her; the heat and desire in her body was all consuming. A simple touch of either of them could set her on fire.

Their hands were everywhere, caressing her naked flesh, and she still ached for more contact. They were both still fully dressed, the rough fabric sliding against her skin as they moved, and she slid her hands up Charlie's chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, struggling to get it open.

"Not yet," he murmured by her ear, and just as she was about to complain Bill's fingers slipped between her thighs once more, turning the words into moans before they could leave her lips.

"Bill," she groaned, leaning against him, feeling his erection pressed firmly against her back, his hips moving against hers in the same rhythm as his fingers did.

"Like that?" Charlie asked her huskily, his hands playing with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them before leaning down and wrapping his warm lips around them. The two of them were managing to keep her senses in overdrive, and all she could do was nod in response and moan for more.

She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pressing him closer to her, and felt him smirk against her skin. While one of his hands kept playing with her nipple, the other soon found its way back inside her, his fingers joining Bill's.

Soon she could feel her muscles start to tense again, and they felt it too.

"Do you want it?" Bill groaned into her ear, and she could only nod and moan again.

"Say it."

"Yes."

"Say you want it," Charlie groaned kissing her neck. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want it. Please," she moaned.

"That's my girl," Bill whispered. "Now come for us."

Charlie's thumb found her clit as their fingers started moving faster, and she completely lost control, writhing between them, moving her hips as she tried to get more friction, kissing Charlie passionately and feeling Bill's lips and teeth on her neck, marking her. Her world stopped spinning as her muscles contracted around them, and she screamed their names in ecstasy.

After what felt like hours they stopped moving, giving her time to recover, but as soon as she had caught her breath she began tugging at their clothes, wanting to feel their skin against her, wanting to feel more of them.

Her hands were still shaking slightly from the intense orgasm, and she could not unbutton Charlie's shirt, no matter how much she tried. Bill took her hands, pulling her fingers away from Charlie's chest, and then turned her around to face him, his lips devouring hers as soon as he could reach them.

She felt Charlie fumble behind her, and then start mumbling something about vanishing clothes. She broke the kiss to look at him.

"My wand," he said, "I can't find it."

She heard Bill chuckle next to her, and then suggest he might have dropped it outside.

Cursing loudly, he stepped away from her as he hurriedly walked to the door. As soon as he touched the knob Bill turned her around and pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply again.

"All to myself," he groaned into the kiss, as he grinded his hips against her. "Need to feel you," he said after a moment, licking her neck just the way she loved as he hurriedly undid his jeans and pushed them down around his thighs. Next thing she knew, he had lifted her and made her wrap her legs around his waist, and he was sliding into her.

They both groaned at the feeling, and before she could get used to having him inside her he was thrusting fast and hard, whispering into her ear things that would have had her blushing furiously a few years before. Now it only made her moan and beg for more.

She wound her fingers into his hair, letting it loose and pulling at it as he pushed into her.

She heard the door close and a whispered curse, and opened her eyes to find Charlie standing mere feet away from her, watching entranced. She reached out to him, wanting to feel him too, and with desire evident in his eyes he stepped closer to them, but just as he was about to touch her she heard Bill growl deeply against her skin, throwing Charlie a warning look as he started pumping faster into her.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" he asked, surprised and amused at the same time. Bill did not respond.

After a moment she reached for Charlie again, but with another growl Bill took both her hands and pinned them on either side of her head. She saw Charlie wink at her and smirk mischievously, but she was too distracted by Bill's ministrations to give it any thought.

Charlie took a step away from them, and she felt Bill relax slightly, but the next second Charlie was standing right behind him, and although she had no idea what he was doing to him, she heard Bill moan into her neck.

"Did your mother not teach you how to share?" he whispered huskily into Bill's ear, making him groan and close his eyes.

"If she had any idea just how much I share," Bill ground out, leaving the sentence hanging as he thrust into her again.

"And just how much do you share?" Charlie whispered, and she felt his hands on her legs, slowly moving up her thighs. "I cannot let you have our girl all to yourself, you know that," he told Bill, burying his fingers in his hair and pulling his head back. "So why don't you let me join in the fun?"

She felt Charlie push against him, halting his movements and pinning her harder against the wall.

"What do you say, love?" Charlie asked her, "Would you like Bill to share?"

Instead of answering, she leaned forward, trying to catch his lips, but Bill's hands were still keeping her pinned to the wall, and she could not reach him.

"Is that a yes?" Charlie asked huskily, leaning closer and brushing his lips against hers. As soon as she nodded he started kissing her passionately, his body pulling back just enough to let Bill start moving inside of her again.

Bill's lips soon found her neck, and he kissed his way up, nibbling on her jaw for a few moments before tracing the side of her mouth with his tongue. Before she knew what was happening, Charlie had tilted his head to the side, and Bill had joined in on the kiss.

It was a strange feeling, three tongues fighting for domination, but it was so good. Bill started moving faster, and Charlie's hands slipped between them, his fingers soon finding her clit again.

She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, feeling her body tense once more. When she opened them again she saw Charlie and Bill kissing passionately, the kiss heated, almost bruising, and that was all it took to push her over the edge again.

Just as her muscles began to contract around Bill she heard him gasp into the kiss, and then Charlie's fingers left her clit to wrap themselves around Bill's erection tightly.

"Not yet, brother," she heard him whisper into Bill's ear, his eyes fixed on hers as he watched her come undone again.

Bill groaned and cursed loudly, but kept thrusting into her as he rode her orgasm.

As soon as she came back down Charlie pushed against them once more, pinning her to the wall like he had before.

"I do believe we had agreed on sharing," he said, giving her a slow kiss before stepping back.

"Are you sure about this?" Bill asked her softly.

"Should have asked that before you fucked her into the wall, don't you think?" Charlie asked him teasingly.

"Hermione?" Bill whispered, and she nodded; at that moment, she wanted nothing else.

"Come here," Charlie said with that mischievous smile that always turned her legs to jelly.

She took a moment to recover and then moved her hands to Bill's chest, gently walking past him as she stepped closer to Charlie.

"So beautiful," he murmured, as he watched her go to him.

As soon as she was close enough he kissed her again, but this time it was slow and passionate. His hands trailed up her hips and wound around her waist, drawing her closer to him; only then did she notice he was still fully clothed.

Without breaking the kiss, her hands trailed up his chest, quickly undoing the buttons, caressing the warm skin beneath as soon as it was revealed. She was pleased to hear Charlie moan softly at her ministrations.

As her hands pushed his shirt past his shoulders and down his arms, her lips left his, leaving a hot trail down his firm body as she kissed her way down, only stopping when she was kneeling in front of him.

She quickly undid his trousers, and then pulled them down his legs, along with his underwear. With a wicked smile on her lips she leaned forward, her tongue slowly tracing the head of his erection, making him groan and wind his fingers into her hair.

"Do you like that?" she asked, loving the feeling of her being the one teasing him, and not the other way around.

His answer turned into a loud moan as she wrapped her lips around him and took him deep into her mouth. She felt his fingers tighten around her head and slowly pulled back, sucking on the tip before taking him in once more. After a few moments she felt his hips start to buck against her, and then he pulled her back.

"Stop or this might end before it even gets started," he panted, pulling her up and capturing her lips in a scorching kiss.

He lowered her to the floor then, lying on top of her, his fingers diving between them again, slipping inside of her, teasing her body as his tongue mimicked their movements inside her mouth.

"No, please," she moaned, breaking the kiss, even as her body arched against him. "Need you inside me, now," she panted, wrapping her legs around his hips, trying to pull him closer. She could not take any more teasing; she had to feel him, all of him.

"Since you ask so nicely," he groaned by her ear, and she could almost see the smug smirk she knew was on his face as he finally pushed inside her.

Where Bill's thrusts had been rough and hard, Charlie's were slow and tender, driving her crazy and making her ache for more. His hands were all over her body, finding all the right spots, caressing with just the right pressure; he seemed to know her so well, it felt as if they had been together for years.

She loved the way he was making her feel, but she wanted more. She tightened her legs around his hips, trying to pull him deeper, her nails sinking into his shoulders as she kissed him deeply, but he just pulled back, pushing her arms to the floor and entwining her fingers with his own.

Her eyes locked on his, silently begging for him to move faster, but he merely smiled at her, his pace never changing.

Then she heard a groan to their side, and when she turned her head she saw Bill a few feet from them, sprawled on a chair, a heated look on his eyes as he watched them, slowly stroking himself at the same time.

"Stop teasing her, brother," he groaned.

"Why should I? She likes it," Charlie said, turning to her to whisper into her ear, "Don't you, love?" As the words left his lips he thrust deeply into her, making her moan and arch against him.

"If you cannot give our girl what she wants, I will have to do that for you," Bill said seductively, his eyes locked on hers as he got up. Instead of walking towards them, he stood where he was, giving her a perfect view of him as he slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, carelessly throwing it to the floor before moving on to his trousers, still hanging loosely around his hips.

"Show off," Charlie murmured as Bill pushed them down his legs, but as she looked at him she could tell he could not tear his eyes away from Bill either.

Charlie started moving faster then, trusting harder and deeper into her, his eyes still fixed on Bill's, just as hers were, darting from the desire laden expression on his face to his hand, firmly stroking his erection again. She felt Charlie's hands let go of hers to wrap around her waist, pulling her up as he kneeled back and sat on his heels, the new angle pushing him even deeper inside of her.

His strong arms helped her move up and down, their rhythm slowing again as they both watched Bill.

"Look at him, love," Charlie whispered into her ear. "Can you see how much he wants you? How much he wishes he was the one inside of you now?" he asked, thrusting hard into her.

She could see the desire in Bill's eyes, his breathing so loud and ragged she could almost hear it. She loved knowing she could have such a strong effect on him, that watching her, them, could turn him on that much; it made her feel wanted, powerful.

Wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck for balance, she moved her legs so that her feet were resting on the floor, allowing her to set the rhythm herself. She leaned her body flush against Charlie's, loving the feel of his hard chest rubbing against her breasts, and slowly kissed his jaw before whispering by his ear, "I think it's not just me he wants."

She felt Charlie's hands tense around her waist, and she knew her words had had the desired effect; when she tilted her head back, she saw Charlie looking at Bill, his expression more heated than before, if that was possible, and Bill looking back at him the same way.

Again, she felt incredibly turned on by the two of them, by the way they were looking at each other, as if they wanted nothing more than to devour one another, and as the memories of the two of them kissing earlier came back to her she felt her body begin to tense around Charlie once more.

Her inner muscles tightening around him brought Charlie's attention back to her, and he started moving faster, his hips pushing up as hers met them thrust for thrust.

"You like it, don't you?" Charlie whispered huskily into her ear, as he pushed himself deeply inside of her again and again, "You love the thought of the two of us together."

She kissed him deeply, her nails sinking into his back as she moaned against his lips, her eyes closed as his words brought even more images forward. She had loved watching them kiss so wildly, so desperately and now she knew she wanted to see much more than that.

"Let him watch you come for me, baby, show him what I can do to you," Charlie whispered by her lips, and that was enough to do the trick.

She moaned as her body arched back, her head almost touching the floor behind her, her arms limp at her sides. Charlie's firm hands kept her hips in the air as he thrust into her faster, his fingers almost sinking into her flesh as he tried to hold back.

As she slowly came back down she felt Charlie leaning against her, her back now touching the floor again. She felt as if all strength had left her body, and she rested her head back, trying to recover and feeling his ragged breathing against her chest.

She could feel him still hard inside her, but he was not moving, giving her time to recover. She closed her eyes for a moment, loving the feel of having him so close to her once more, but she opened her eyes again when she felt him stiffen slightly on top of her. Her gaze fell on his face, and she was surprised to see the look of pleasure there; parted lips, closed eyes and his head tilted back. It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

Bill was kneeling behind Charlie, and as she saw him, his eyes locked on hers and a knowing smile curved his lips. Resting one of his hands by her head for balance, he slowly leaned forward, until his chest was flush against Charlie's back, and as soon as he was close enough his tongue darted out, sensually tracing her lips until she tilted her head up and kissed him with more passion than she had thought possible.

She felt him responding to the kiss, his tongue fighting hers for control, and after a moment she felt Charlie's lips on her neck, slowly kissing their way up her throat until they reached her mouth and he joined her and Bill in the kiss. As much as she enjoyed the feeling, she pulled back after a few moments, desperately wanting to watch them kiss again.

They looked so good together, the kiss so hot and sensual; she did not care that it was considered taboo, or maybe that made her like it even more; all she knew was that she loved them, and the both of them together drove her wild.

Even as they kissed, Bill's eyes remained locked on hers, watching her reaction, trying to read her every thought. Seeing the desire on her face, he broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at her.

"Make her feel it," he groaned into Charlie's ear, and then she felt Charlie move inside of her again, pushing deeper as he arched back, moaning, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Show her what it can be like, what it will be like, the three of us," he whispered huskily, thrusting into Charlie again, and sending him deeper inside of her.

She could feel Bill thrusting into her through Charlie, see the pleasure on both their faces, the same expression she knew they could see on her own face, and she wondered if what Bill said was true, if it would be like that for them, if they would find a way to be together.

After a few moments their thrusts became slower, and Charlie's hands moved to her thighs, pulling her hips up with him as he moved back so he was on his knees, his hands controlling her movements just as Bill's hands on his hips controlled his.

She looked at him pleadingly, resting her feet on the floor for leverage as she tried to move her hips against him, trying to get him to move faster, but his grip on her hips was too strong. Her eyes met Bill's again, watched him as he nibbled lightly on Charlie's neck before biting hard, in time with a thrust, making him groan loudly.

Bill's eyes moved down her body then, resting on where she and Charlie were joined, and after a few seconds Charlie did the same. She could see the desire on both their faces as they watched Charlie slowly move in and out of her, but as much as she loved the way they were looking at her, the way their evident desire was making her feel, she needed more.

"Please," she moaned, her hips pushing against Charlie as much as she could, her inner muscles tightening around him, trying to pull him deeper. "Please, Bill," she said, looking at him, biting on her lower lip the way she knew he liked for a moment. "Harder, Bill, please. I need more."

"You want more?" he asked in a husky tone, thrusting hard into Charlie again as he said it.

"Yes," she moaned, and saw him smile roguishly at her before moving his lips to Charlie's neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail from his shoulder to his ear.

"What do you say, brother?" he asked teasingly, slowing down his movements again, holding Charlie firmly by his hips as he tried to push back against him.

"Fuck," she heard Charlie mutter, his hands on her hips, pulling her to him so that he could bury himself deep inside of her again, making her moan.

She felt one of Bill's hands on her waist, holding her in place when Charlie tried to push her hips back.

"I asked you a question," he whispered into his ear before lightly biting his lobe.

"We're here to give her what she wants," Charlie said, his voice a little firmer, even as she felt his fingers dig into her hips as he tried to control himself.

"Yes, but what do _you_ want?" Bill pressed, slowly pulling back and then pushing forward in the same slow, maddening rhythm.

"Harder," he groaned after a moment, his eyes locked on hers as he said, "Give her what she wants, Bill."

Her eyes instantly moved to Bill, and she saw the fire, the need clear in his expression. He gave her a wicked smile, and then his hand left her hip to move up Charlie's chest, his neck, and then bury itself into his hair.

She heard Charlie hiss and moan at the same time as Bill pulled his head back by the hair, and she barely heard him when he whispered, "Then you better flip her over."

Her eyes moved back to Charlie's face at those words, and saw the desire in his eyes at just the thought of it. Without wasting a moment he pulled out of her and she groaned at the loss, although it barely lasted a second. In one swift move, Charlie flipped her over, pushed her hips up so that she was on her hands and knees, and then he thrust back into her. Hard.

"Merlin," she moaned when she felt him buried inside of her again, every inch of her body on fire.

He stopped once more, as soon as he was deep into her, his lips on her neck, on that spot that always made her shiver. She tried to push back, needing him to move, but his hands held her firmly in place.

"Bill," she pleaded, but before she finished saying his name she felt Charlie pull back and thrust into her hard and fast. His loud gasp by her ear told her it was Bill the one controlling his movements, the one setting the rhythm.

In only a few moments they had completely lost control, the three of them moving as one, faster and harder with every thrust, until moans and groans filled the room, covering even the slap of flesh against flesh.

She screamed both their names until her throat was raw, and the only sounds she could make were groans of pleasure. Charlie's strong arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place when her own arms couldn't support her anymore. It felt as if her body had turned to jelly, the thought of Bill thrusting into Charlie almost as much of a turn on as feeling him inside of her.

She felt Bill's hand move between her thighs, felt his fingers rub her clit just as their thrusts turned faster, and she just couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed her release, her muscles tightening around Charlie, him and Bill screaming in pleasure as well as they reached their own orgasms.

As she slowly came back down she collapsed on the floor, too exhausted to move a muscle, as Charlie and Bill rolled to either side of her and lay there, recovering their breaths.

Now that it was over, now that they were not touching her anymore, her mind seemed to start working again.

"Did you mean it?" she found herself asking, her voice soft, barely a whisper, fearing she had understood wrong, that there would not be a happy ending for them.

Charlie moved so that he was resting on his side, his eyes on her as his hand softly stroked her cheek.

"Yes," he whispered. "We love you, Hermione, and we want to spend the rest of our lives proving it to you, if you will let us."

"But, what about your family? What about Fleur?" she asked, her eyes turning to Bill.

"I already told you it's over between us," Bill whispered by her ear, his hand softly moving up and down her thigh.

"It is?" she asked, uncertainly, searching his eyes for the truth. Had he finally left his wife? She had been so sure he never would, that he didn't love her enough to leave the comfort of his home.

"I did what I should have done long ago; I'm just sorry it took so long for it to happen. I never meant to hurt you, didn't realize what the situation was doing to you, but I never once lied about how I feel about you, Hermione. I love you."

"But you and Charlie," she whispered. "If you left Fleur, then she will tell…"

"I don't care about that," Bill interrupted. "The only thing I care about is you; that you know us and accept us for who we are."

"But your parents, your brothers; she will…"

"She did that already," Charlie murmured, as his fingers moved down her neck. "Just a few hours after Bill told her it was over, she showed up at the Burrow."

"What?" she asked, surprised and alarmed. She had no idea how their family would react to the news.

"Both he and I were there in the kitchen with dad," Charlie explained.

"I had gone there to tell Charlie I had finally left her," Bill said. "Suddenly she showed up, screaming like crazy, but thankfully she was speaking French."

"Weirdest thing I've heard," Charlie chuckled, leaning closer to her and softly kissing her neck.

"So they all know?"

"When she started screaming at Bill, saying it was his last chance, that he either went back to her or she would tell them all, dad turned to us and asked us to leave them alone."

"He did what?"

"Said he wanted to talk to her alone, so we finally left them in the kitchen."

"Took them barely ten minutes, then dad opened the door and Fleur left in a huff," Charlie said by her neck.

"What happened?"

"That's what I asked him. See, my dad's a real calm, caring man."

"Has to be to put up with mum," Charlie joked.

"But he can be incredibly scary when he wants to. I have no idea what he said to Fleur, but as soon as we went back into the kitchen he told me not to worry about her; that she would not bother us again," Bill told her.

"He never liked her," Charlie said, looking at Bill. "He knew she was hurting you, that she was bad for you. I just never thought he would do anything about it. Mum's the one to always voice her feelings."

"So he knows?"

"I think he had known for some time. Maybe not the details, but he knew me and Charlie were close, closer than brothers usually are, and that it helped me. He said he had noticed the change, after the attack, and how I had gotten so much better since the two of us started spending more time together. He told me he couldn't care less about what I did, as long as it made me happy."

"But the rest of them…your mother?"

"By the way Fleur left, I doubt she will be going back to the Burrow anytime soon, and mum was more than happy to know it was over between us."

Their hands kept roaming her body, their touch soft and teasing, making thinking so much more difficult.

"You still haven't given us an answer," Bill said after a few moments of silence, his hand slowly moving to her inner thigh.

"Answer?" she asked, confused.

"We want to be with you, both of us. We can be happy together. What do you think?"

"I just… I don't…"

"Please," Charlie whispered, his hand on her chin, making her turn to him. "We can't live without you; we need you. We love you. Just say yes, Hermione; say you'll give us a chance to show you we can make it work," he said, kissing her softly.

"We can be happy together; the three of us," Bill added as his fingers moved higher up her thigh.

"But what will they say?"

"Who cares?" Bill murmured, moving down her body, his lips kissing down her body.

She wanted to say yes, wanted to spend the rest of her life with the two of them by her side. It was like a dream come true, but a part of her refused to believe it was possible. Things like that never happened to her; her life had never been perfect; far from it, in fact. How was she supposed to simply accept this possibility, to just believe it could happen; that she could have everything she had ever dreamed of?

"Just say yes," Bill whispered, moving lower still, his lips ghosting over her thigh as his fingers teased her entrance. It wasn't fair; she couldn't think properly with him doing that.

"But your jobs, your lives are in London, and I live here," she muttered, proud at herself for keeping the pleasure she was feeling from her voice.

"So?" Bill said, before flicking his tongue over her clit.

"So," she said, with a moan, "I like my job; I don't want to leave."

"Then don't," Charlie said. "You know I hate working at the Ministry; this is just the perfect excuse to quit."

"But what about Bill?" she managed to ask after a few seconds. Her thoughts were quickly fogging, and even forming sentences was hard.

"You've put up with an awful job for years to be with him; I think it's only fair for him to reciprocate."

"I can't make him do that."

"You're not making me do anything," Bill said, sitting up for a moment, his fingers still teasing her. "I want to be wherever you are, and if that means moving here, then so be it. Besides," he said, leaning down again, "I'm sure I can get a transfer. I believe there are some ruins around here my bosses are interested in."

"So what do you say?" Charlie asked again, smiling at her, and she could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Yes," she simply said.

She would not doubt anymore. She wanted to be with them, so why bother making up excuses that sounded empty even to her own ears. They had said they could make it work, and she was sure they would. She would give herself a chance to be happy, and would do everything in her power to make sure they were as happy as she was, for as long as she could. What did it matter, if others didn't understand? She would be with them, and that was all she would ever need; all she could ever want.

"Good," Charlie whispered before kissing her lovingly.

"How did you find me?" she asked after a few moments, breaking the kiss. "No one knew where I was, not even my parents."

"I know, why do you think it took us months to get here?" Charlie replied.

"So how…"

"It took a little help from the Ministry, actually. Had to ask Harry for help to find out what company had hired you; they keep all records in the Ministry. Harry asked Remus and Remus asked Kingsley, and after weeks we finally managed to get permission to go through those records."

"You did?" she asked, her question turning into a moan as Bill's thumb started rubbing her clit.

"After about two weeks we found out who had hired you, but it took lots of time and insistence to find out where they had sent you. We had to…"

"Will you stop distracting her?" Bill growled, his fingers slipping inside of her, making her arch. "I'm trying to do something here."

"Was he always this bossy with you?" Charlie whispered by her ear, and she could only nod, Bill's ministrations taking her breath away. "Maybe it's time we do something about it," he said, and when she turned to him she saw a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Something like what?" she asked, in the same low voice.

"Wouldn't you like to be the one in control for once? Have him at your mercy?" he asked, and she moaned at just the thought of it. She loved it when Bill took over, loved the way he was with her, so confident and in control, but for once she would love to have her way with him, to tease him like he always teased her.

"What do you suggest?" she managed to ask, and saw Charlie's hand move behind him, reaching for his wand.

"I suggest we tie him to the bed," he whispered huskily into her ear. "I suggest we show him what it feels like, to give up control."

"Yes," she managed to moan, just as she saw Charlie sit up, a wicked smile on his lips as he aimed his wand at Bill.

Oh, that was going to be fun. Besides, Bill would have plenty of time to make them pay for it; their whole lives, if it was up to her.

* * *

Finished at last! Can't believe it!

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the rest of the story as well. It was incredibly fun to write, and I hope you liked it as much as I did.

So, don't forget to review, and thanks for reading :D


End file.
